GATE:Thus There be Dragons
by MGrex
Summary: After the defeat in Farthen Dûr, Galbatorix ordered a gateway to another world to be crafted using magic, in effort for a source of man power. Instead, he brought not one, but three armies into Alagaësia. A new war has arisen.
1. The Coalition

**AN:**_I read the books but my memory is a little fuzzy so if I somehow goof up the lore please let me know and I'll see if I can make changes. Enjoy._

Stars filled the night sky as arrows with fire at their tips illuminated the ground. Two sides at opposite ends. A medieval army of a long living Tyrant, several large bat like creatures flying about them. The other was of a rebel group, fighting back for freedom as a large blue dragon stood with them, as well as a more modern army. Among them, soldiers bearing patches of three nations waited with guns aimed, ready to fire. Large artillery pieces erected up towards the sky, ready to make it rain hell. Large armored tanks growled as they gave off an intimidating aura.

* * *

United States, Pentagon…

The US Department of Defense had been on edge for a while ever since the 2nd Korean War that ended in a US, South Korean, and JSDF coalition victory against North Korea, now birthing the United Republic of Korea. However there was no time to relax as shortly after the war, an unknown energy reading was picked up by satellites. Right in the middle of what used to be the Demilitarization Zone.

The first three weeks since it showed up have been uneventful as no change was detected. However on the fourth, it started rising, growing at a mass level.

The secretary of defense entered the command center of the building as staff began running reports and updates on the situation.

"Report, give me an update."

"Yes sir. The anomaly readings are still growing, it's already passed that of several ICBMs. State of origin is still unknown and ground forces can't seem to find anything there."

That worried the Secretary a bit. It just couldn't make sense. "Keep monitoring it. We need to figure this whole thing out ASAP."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Korea, demilitarization zone…

Yoji Itami, Second Lieutenant in the JSDF. He looked around as he saw several US, Korean, and Japanese soldiers like himself wandering around with scanners and other equipment. He unfortunately was one those men chosen as he would be missing the Doujinshi Convention.

One marine walked up to him with a canteen and took a swing before handing it to him. Itami set down the small manga book he was reading and gladly accepted the offer, taking a quick drink himself. "Got something on your mind?" He spoken in near fluent Japanese

The question puzzled Itami who asked. "What do you mean?"

"Come on man, I know that look. It's every day you get dragged into service and miss something you planned."

Itami sighed. "I was hoping I would get to go to a Doujinshi Convention that's supposed to be open today." He answered with a bit of frustration before going to a more calmer tone. "Then after the war this anomaly pops up, and I'm still stuck here trying to find something we don't even know about."

"So, you're saying your personal interests are more important?"

"BINGO! I only took this job to keep up with my hobbies. And if anyone wants to give me any kind of choice, it's the otaku life for me." He handed back the canteen and returned to his manga.

"Well then, see you around Itami." The marine said before taking leave. Itami just waved him off as he focused on his comic. He really wanted at least a two day break.

* * *

United States, Pentagon…

The anomaly continued to grow at a steady pace for the next hour before it stopped at a stable level, and started moving…to Seoul.

"Sir we have a situation!"

Everyone stared at the screen as the anomaly stopped dead center in the capital. "My god. What's going on there?"

* * *

Korea, Seoul…

Ruins of once beautiful structures were in the progress of being cleared. Most of the streets were filled with craters and fox holes since the North Korean artillery bombardment that started this whole war. Only a few structures survived the devastation, even the Lotte World Tower was standing. Though it had a couple of holes it was still standing.

Several White tents were erect along several streets as wounded civilians were being tended to by doctors and volunteers from Japan and the US. That was until it happened.

A blinding flash caused many around to gasp or jump back in freight, before a strange structure took form on the street. Many were completely confused by the sudden event while some began to panic, still thinking it was the KPA. But that changed as a large creature with leather wings, flew out and into the open.

* * *

Korea, demilitarization zone…

"What do you mean it moved to Seoul?! How is that even possible!?" A US Colonel bellowed.

"American, is something wrong?" A Korean Major came up puzzled by his outburst. "We got a problem, the anomaly just moved and guess were…Seoul."

The Major's eyes widened. "Good god…I have a wife and kid there!" He said with worry. "Is everything alright there?" The Colonel shrugged before his radio went off in Korean. "To anyone who can hear this please help! Some kind of structure just opened in the middle of the street and- and…oh my…PLEASE HELP!" A loud sound along with muscle ripping and bone crushing ended the transmission.

The Major was wide-eyed with horror as the Colonel didn't need a translation. "PACK IT UP, WE GOTTA GET TO SEOUL NOW!"

The marines looked confused but didn't hesitate for a second longer as they rushed for their vehicles. The Major regained his composure and did the same for his troops. "MOUNT YOUR VEHICLES, OUR CAPITAL MAY BE IN DANGER!" The Koreans were quicker to react as they feared the worst for their city, double timing it to their assigned transports.

Itami looked around confused before Daniel came up to him. "Something going on in Seoul, get your ass up and get moving!" Itami sighed and did so as he put away his book and fixed his helmet. "MOVE MOVE MOVE! GET TO YOUR VEHICLES!" Lieutenant General Hazama shouted as he received word of what's happening. By that time, most of the JSDF was already headed for the vehicles while the rest began moving by Hazama's orders.

Humvees, MRAPs, Komatsus, and KM131s roared to life as the drivers hit the gas and drove off to the Korean capital.

* * *

Korea, Seoul…

Civilians were running in panic as they were being killed off. Not by any known force, but by a mass of medieval looking soldiers, strange grey horned creatures, and large dragon like beasts that swooped and killed off several at once.

The grey creatures charged and killed off any they got close to, while the man soldiers began cutting at anyone on sight, some even used some sort of fire that looked to be like magic.

"Listen now and listen good you barbarians!" One of them spoke out loud in what sounded like English. "We of the Empire claim these lands under the name of King Galbatorix!"

* * *

USS Gerald R. Ford…

The massive flat deck vessel floated just off the coast of Korea as JMSDF helicopter carriers sided it. They were full of activity as F-35s were being prepped for launch on all of them. Several helicopters were being boarded by ground troops as they lifted and began heading for Seoul. They got the message as a couple of their escort destroyers cruised forward. One by one, the fifth-generation aircraft took flight and thundered towards their destination.

"Hawkwind-01 in the air, bearing towards Korean Capital."

"Roger that Hawkwind. Reaper-01 and 3 coming up on your starboard side."

Two US f-35s pulled up beside two Japanese f-35s as they made formation. "Be advised multiple contacts on radar, headed our way."

Three lethrblaka flew towards what seemed like ships out in the distance. Before noticing four flying creatures heading for them. They weren't worried as they have killed many dragons before. This will be no difference.

"Tally ho, target locked!"

"Copy, fox-two! Fire!" Each plane shot off a sidewinder from their bomb bay. The lethrblaka had little time to react before they met their demise in a fiery explosion. The four jets flew on as what remained fell into the water.

"The hell were those things, didn't look like a jet, some sort of dragon?"

"Who cares, all that's important is that they're dead."

"Roger, copy."

* * *

Korea, Seoul…

The coalition forces made it into the city as what they found horrified them. Bodies lay everywhere, men women, even children were not spared. The soldiers were angry, the Koreans more as most of the bodies were Korean citizens. "Who could have done such monstrosities!?" One of the soldiers cried out in anger.

The sound of metal clashing and shouts of fighting drew their attention. "All units, move forward!" The American Colonel ordered as the convoy pushed forward to meet their opponents. Several f-35s and apaches flew overhead as they came face to face with the one thing they least expected.

The invasion had progressed well so far to the general's liking. Despite the damage to the once magnificent buildings from a previous battle long before, this civilization had potential to serve the empire.

"These people have such marvelous architecture not seen before." He spoke to his men as he rode upon his horse. "Such will greatly please the king. For when we opened this gateway, I could not have imagined what we would find here. For the Empire, the day is ours, let us break their last stronghold, and claim victory for our king!" He raised his sword and pointed at a hospital the civilians took shelter in. The men all cried out and bashed their swords against their shield ready to charge.

Then, a loud roar filled the air, one far more powerful than a dragon. Above them, several lethrblaka were engulfed in flame as four flying beasts flew by their falling corpses.

Several AH-64 Apaches came into view and opened up with their machine guns. Many of the enemy soldiers were torn and shredded apart by the bullets as large numbers were blown away by rockets.

"W-what?"

The ground force arrived at the scene with weapons at the ready. "LIGHT 'EM UP!" Gun fire erupted from rifles and gun emplacements on the vehicles. Itami was one of them as he raised his rifle and began going at them.

The Urgals noticed the soldiers from another angle and began charging, just when a side wall crumbled and an M1A2 SEP V3 rolled onto the street along with a Black Panther behind it. This made the urgals and even the kull among them stop as they saw the massive metal beasts.

One kull cried out and began charging, just before being victim to coaxial machine gunfire. This outraged the urgals who then began charging as well. The Abrams let out a massive boom as it's cannon shot at them and took a few with an explosion. The Black Panther followed its example and fired as well. Soon, the urgals were no more, and the tanks put their attention somewhere else.

"Woah shit!" A marine jumped to the side as fire nearly took him. "The fuck! These guys using magic or something!?"

The magicians were having good effects on the enemy soldiers as they summoned fire at them. That however changed when two tanks made their appearance and shielded the coalition soldiers. The magicians used fire and spells against them but all proved to be futile as the tanks suffered no damage of any sort.

The tanks fired back with their cannons and machine guns as they swept away the remaining forces. "Hostiles down, secure the area troops!" The joint coalition forces spread out and began searching among the dead for any survivors. A few were found and were put in restraints and secured.

Itami and a few others checked the hospital to make sure everyone was alright. Several frightened faces greeted them as they tried to calm them down.

Alone young Korean girl caught Itami's attention as she looked like she was trying to find her parents. "Hey, you lost?" He asked in a bit of broken Korean. The girl gasped in fright as she saw him. That made Itami believe she was from the North as they were told lies about his people. "Hey, I'm not want to hurt you." He said in a calm tone as he held his arms out slightly. "You looking for your parents?"

The girl nodded slowly in response. "What you say we go look for them? I'll help you." Itami held his hand out as the girl reluctantly took it.

Itami's heart warmed a little before he reminded himself of something. "I still wasn't able to score a single manga."

* * *

Several days later…

"It is a huge tragedy for this to happen to our city." The Korean President spoke on live TV.

"Such an attack was non anticipated or capable of being prepared for. More enough this enemy is not of our knowledge, nor of this world. They come from another word, far beyond our knowledge of understanding. Language barriers between the ones we captured were non existent as they seem to speak english, or something similar to english."

Every Korean citizen was fixed to the live broadcast as they were filled with shock and horror. "Yet destroying the gate from which they came from may not be the solution, for all we know is that another may open somewhere else. Instead, we will treat the area on the other side we are calling 'The Special Region' as if it was part of Korea."

A large bunker had been constructed around the Gate as soldiers and vehicles stood guard Incase anything decided to come out again.

"In response, a joined coalition force of Korean, Japanese, and American forces l will be deployed, where they will find the perpetrator and mastermind for this attack, and bring him to court to face trial. For we, the United Republic of Korea, shall not falter so soon after our formation."

The TV shut off as Itami leaned back against his bed pouting. No doubt he was going to be sent through. "Can I just have a single day off? I just want a small vacation."

The US president and Japanese Prime Minister were on live. "The US government is in full agreement with this op and is willing to send any man power in support of this operation."

"The Japanese government has agreed in staging JSDF forces to the special region as well."

* * *

"Can you believe it? We are being chosen to go to another world filled with fantasy stuff!" A young JSDF member named Kurata said to a non interested Itami. "Yeah yeah yeah, new world, new wonders, what's even the point?"

This puzzled Kurata. "What do you mean, this is like a one time thing." "Well I didn't sign up to be going to a new world and stuff."

"So wait, you don't want to go?" Kurata asked.

"Exactly! Like I said before to anyone who asks me to make a choice, it's the otaku life for me." Kurata smirked as he raised his brow. "Ok, let me tell you something." Itami looked at him with bored eyes as he ate his rice. "I never mentioned this to anyone but I…I was there at the comic convention."

"WHA-cough, cough!" Itami nearly choked on his rice and got almost every soldier's attention. "Are you serious?" Kurata grinned. "Yeah, but you would've been disappointed because a lot happened that made the whole thing go bad-," "What about the directors of the Mei-Company?" Itami interrupted as he was interested in that.

"Well they weren't there." Kurata answered as Itami gave a confused look. "Something happened involving family matters so they were unable to attend and meet their fans."

"You get any comics? What did you buy? You totally gotta come over to my place!" Itami began hugging a nervous and struggling Kurata.

Later…

"Oh come on Kurata, what's your problem?"

"SIR I'M FLATTERED BY IM INTO GIRLS!"

"Wait what?"

"I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"NOT ME! IT'S JUST NOT ME!"

A US drill sergeant watched the two JSDF soldiers pass by on the track and turned to a JSDF officer. "How the hell did those two become soldiers?" The JSDF just shrugged and shook his head. "Way above my pay grade."

* * *

Seoul, Gate Checkpoint several days later…

The surrounding streets became bearen as not a single soul was in sight. The whole area had been evacuated and closed off to the public. The only living being there was the large mass of JSDF, Korean, and United States soldiers as their vehicles and tanks laid dormant for the time being.

"Thanks to the Korean President, and foreign government support, this operation is in full effect and ready to begin!" The Korean Prime Minister said to the soldiers ready to enter through to the special region.

"Many of you have fought here before! Be it together or not! But now you face a new threat none have ever faced before! You carry the dreams and future of your countries with you! Members of the Self Defense Force, Soldiers of the ROK Armed Forces, Marines of the US Military, men and women of the Coalition Force, we expect nothing less of you!"

The Prime Minister stepped down as a Japanese high rank stepped forward. "I am Lieutenant-General Hazama! For those who want a debrief I'm the one in charge for the time being! Several missions have scoured the area ahead over the last two weeks! So far no casualties have been reported, but we still have no idea what we're dealing with! In that case I suggest being ready for a fight the moment you reach the other side!"

Itami took a quick moment to look at the troops around him. The JSDF was calm and stoic as they waited for the order. The Marines looked more than ready for fight. The Koreans…they looked pissed. Several had clear expressions of sorrow, anger, and hate…mostly out for revenge for what happened here.

The image of that little girl popped into his head as he helped her in finding her parents. They never found them.

"The time has come, stand by!" Serversl loud clicks from guns echoed the area as tank engines thundered to life with a loud roar. The bunker covering the gate started to open as the massive stone structure was revealed.

"Move out!" The large column of tanks drove forward as Korean Black Panthers took the lead, followed by Japanese Type-10s, and American M1A2 SEP-V2s. The whole formation was an intimidating sight as the tanks passed into the pitch black abyss that filled the gate.

AFVs and jeeps made their approach as they too entered into the unknown.

"General, the spearhead is making their way through. The rest are following but we don't really under-," ''I know. I told them to be ready for a fight when they get there. This whole thing's a bottleneck so we'll just have to deal."

Mobile artillery platforms of M109 Paladins, K9 Thunders, and Type 75s followed through as the clanking of treads and rubber ageists stone echoed through the abyss.

Inside the AFVs, some of the troops were nervous as they tried mentally preparing themselves by personal thoughts or praying to whatever god they worshipped. "Hey man you have a sec?" Itami looked up seeing Kurata. "I hear there's catgirls and stuff over there, you think that's true?" Itami was lost in thought for a while before answering, "Well hell! Why wouldn't there be?"

This prompted a few present marines to snicker at the thought.

The lead tank commanders noticed some light up ahead as they closed in on the exit. "All units be advised, we're nearing the other end of the gate! Here we go!"

* * *

Alagaësia…

In the plains of Alagaësia, between the capital city Uru'baen and the kingdom of Surda, a stone structure sat atop a hill as the sun began to slowly rise from the horizon. Handcrafted by magic from the Broddring Empire magicians. A gateway to another world for the Empire to conquer. At least it was until now, being the exact opposite.

The ground began rumbling violently as the Tanks breached the other side and rolled across the rich soil. They came out in masses and quickly formed a tight perimeter around the gate as the AFVs and mobile artillery pieces came through as well.

An Abrams was quick to spot something in the distance with it's thermals. Not too far away, a large mass of soldiers stood waiting for them with siege engines of medieval origin. "ENEMY CONTACTS SPOTTED!"

The AFVs opened up as troops began pouring out in large numbers, taking firing positions or setting up heavy weapons such as .50 cal machine guns and mortars.

The general of the Empire forces stood in front of his five-thousand men, ready to face the enemy that defeated the first expedition force. He could never prepare for what they were really waiting for. Several large beasts with long thin snouts came into view as their heads were looking at him and his troops. But none of that mattered as they could quickly defeat them and retake the gateway in battle.

The coalition forces waited patiently for the enemy to make the first move before any blood would be spilled. It happened as a war horn echoed through the plains and the enemy army began approaching with a battle cry.

"All tanks, fire at will!" Hazama ordered as he saw no chance of a peaceful solution. With that, the first battle to change this world's history commenced.

The plains echoed with loud booms to be heard from miles as a great battle took place. Such noise brought the attention of two human beings who found the source of such noise. "What in the-?"

They watched as the large Imperial force, their enemy, was being annihilated by what could only be described as large creatures that breathed fire from long snouts and made loud echoing explosions, taking the lives of dozens of soldiers. They watched as the battle took place before pulling back, not wanting to risk getting involved in such a fight.

"This may cause a problem for our plans."

"Agreed, we must get back to Surda and warm the Varden of this." With that, the two made it back to a pair of horses and rode off as quickly as possible.

A new war…has now taken place.


	2. The 3rd Recon

Alagaësia, Surda…

"So you claim you saw an entire Broddring Empire army get decimated by a foreign force?"

Nasuada waited for a response from the two scouts in search of an attack from Galbatorix.

"Yes, we did. They even had some sort of creature on their side." "Several creatures!" The second one added in after the first. "Describe what you saw take place."

The two recollected their thoughts as they retold what they witnessed. "It started with a loud noise like thunder. We went to investigate and that's when we saw them." "The foreign soldiers were in fewer numbers, but they unleashed bolts of light from metal staffs we believed they were holding." "These bolts of lights would drop the Imperial soldiers in seconds and were moving at such speed." "Then there were the creatures we mentioned earlier."

* * *

Alagaësia, gateway…

The ground rumbled as a JSDF Type-10 drove around the perimeter of the soon to be Coalition FOB. Behind it was a Korean Black Panther that followed in its tracks. Behind that was an American M3 Bradley. Construction had been completed and is underway for FOB Main's structures and most of the surrounding land had been flattened. Several flag pools stood erect as three different flags waved proudly on each. To the west was a no man's land full of long dead corpses of enemy soldiers.

"So we need to establish a basic knowledge of this land, economics, government, most likely a monarchy, and civil cultures." A US officer said to the JSDF Lieutenant Yoji Itami.

"Sounds like a great plan. Best of luck to whatever dummy gets that job." The Officer smirked. "In that case congratulations dummy it's all yours." Itami's grin faded.

"Please not me. I can handle being responsible for such a task." He pleaded to the US officer. "Oh don't you worry dumb ass, we would trust you with the whole thing. Beside I'm already in charge of the twelve recon units we've established, and you Lieutenant are leading one of them. Now I've seen your profile and…I don't know whether I should be amazed or unimpressed but, Lieutenant Yoji Itami, your officially the First-Lieutenant commanding officer of the 3rd recon team. Now get a move on, slacker." Itami sighed. "Yes sir."

Later…

In wait at the motor pool was a convoy consisting of two Humvees with .50cal machine guns, and a Stryker with a 105mm gun. Four JSDF, two Korean soldiers, two US rangers, and a single US marine stood in a straight line all decked in forest green camo.

Sergeant Major Kuwahara, age 50

Sergeant First Class Kurokawa, age 23

Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi, 25

Sergeant Kurata, age 21

**AN:** _(Not familiar with Korean names. If you have any suggestions in making proper and better names please put them in the reviews.)_

Master Sergeant Ji-ju, age 24

Private Jeong-wi, age 30

Corporal Hicks, age 21

Sergeant Karen, age 22

Master Sergeant Johnson, age 40

"Commanding officer present! Attention!" The African American marine shouted as he gave a salute to Itami like everyone else. "So hey what's up guys, nice to be working with you I guess. Just fall in line or…whatever?"

Shiro gave a disappointed look. "This is the guy? This is our CO?" She muttered to herself. The marine was on the same level as Kuribayashi. "Alright then men, women, our task is simple. Look around the landscape and try to find any civilization not trying to kill us." He gave a nervous look as several eyes were on him and he was the one responsible for their well being. "So yeah uh…mount up or whatever."

"You heard the Lieutenant! Mount up!" Kuwahara shouted.

A couple of field engineers working on the wall structure waved off the 3rd recon team as they drove by. The Humvee's suspension handled any bumps or such on the terrain.

"So what's first Lieutenant?" Kurata asked Itami as he drove the lead vehicle. "Well uh…," He pulled out an iPad used for strategic navigation on the field and looked at a small incomplete map. "UAVs spotted a village not too far away, let's head there first." He placed it on a stand on the dashboard and pointed at where they were, and the village. "Drive straight and we should come up on a road. Head left once we get on it and it'll take us to the village."

Later…

The team arrived at the small village but what they came across was a disaster. The place looked ransacked and was barren. "Jesus. The hell happened here?" Hicks asked no one in particular as he looked at a half burnt home.

Kurokawa and Jeong-wi came across a large amount of dead cattle. This was no disease that killed them, it was a slaughter. Kuwahara reported back to Itami, "There's nothing here sir. Not a single soul in sight."

Itami sighed disappointedly and was about to do one of the stupidest things as a soldier. Shout out to the open. "Be ready Incase something happens." The Sergeant Major had a confused look before Itami began. "HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE!? WE MEAN YOU NO HARM!"

"Sir, we already checked, I don't think anyone is here any longer." Shiro said before movement on the ground caught Itami's eyes. The coalition forces grabbed their rifles in ready as a trap door opened, revealing a young boy. "A kid?"

Panicked shouting came from inside as a woman, supposedly his mother, tried to drag him back down, only to freeze as she saw the coalition forces. Kurokawa made a friendly smile as the others tried following her example.

Soon, a grown man came up and saw the coalition soldiers and then several others came up. Realization hit the JSDF officer. They were hiding.

Later…

"So the Empire came here and did this?" Itami questioned the village chief. "Yes. We had little warning, and no doubt other villages are in the same predicament."

"So they came in, took all your eldest sons, and ransacked the place, why?"

"The king wanted strength for his army. We were his sources. The Varden must be causing him some trouble these days."

"The 'Varden'?" The Chief gave a surprised look. "You haven't heard of them?" Itami shook his head. "No we do not. In fact we're foreigners to this place." The chief's eyes widened. "So it's true. Rumors of a foreign army have spread. At first I thought it was just rumors but…why have you come here?"

"We only seek out information and knowledge of how this place works, economics, government, and culture lifestyle. And maybe even a map would be kind."

Later…

"Great, so we were previously fighting against an idiotic dictator, and now we're dealing with a dictator who somehow appears immortal and can use magic." Itami groaned after hearing of king Galbatorix. "Well when I come to bullets, nothing is immortal." Hicks smirked as he cocked his m16 assault rifle.

"I'm not concerned about what we're facing, I'm just hoping we find something cool out here." Kurata said as he gave a disappointed look. "So you still have a thing for cat girls?" Itami asked.

"Pfff, either a cat girl or a hot witch yeah I could totally go for that. I mean I did expect to see maybe a couple of dragons flying around, maybe a fairy or two. So what are you interested in lieutenant? Got something on your mind?"

"Well, maybe some magic girls would be really cute."

"Seriously dude?"

"Emu is smokin'!"

"Your standards are low."

Itami raised his eyebrow. "Don't you be talking about my waifu like that!"

"Relax man she's fine, I can even sing her whole opening theme song." "Really!?" "Hell yeah!"

"When I feel tho," "One place to go!" "Mei-Com, Mei-Com!" The two sung together as they left the radio on. "Oh dear god." Shiro muttered as she would have to deal with this for a while.

"Mei-Com, Mei-Com, ahoohoo YEAAAAAAAHHH!"

Later…

"Just a quick question. Do you think this Empire coming into Korea had something to do with territorial gain, or filling up their barracks?" Kuwahara was looking at the map the village chief gave them as the thought came to him.

"Probably both." Johnson replied. "I mean they are at war with a rebel group so, that gives them plenty of reason."

"From serving a dictator, to fighting a dictator, and then fighting another dictator." Jeong-wi said making everyone's eyes go wide. "You were from the North!?"

"Yeah, soon I learned the truth of what was going on and made up my mind. I turned myself into you guys willingly, and I ended up here. Wouldn't be the same if it was the opposite side."

"Amen." Karen said from the radio as it was still left on.

Kuwahara grinned. "Hm, I'm just glad at least some of you guys had a difference of opinion. Felt kinda bad killing a bunch of men motivated by lies."

"Yeah well, I'm just glad our country is now gonna be whole. That and the true origins of the hamburger."

That made everyone burst out laughing. "Where did you think the damn thing came from, God?" Karen asked while still giggling. "Actually we were told Kim Jong-IL invented it." Hicks pulled out a Desert Eagle and clicked the hammer. "I now wish I could time travel and kill Kim Jong-IL and Kim Jong-Un again. Because NO ONE, steals our culture and claims it as their own, and because it sounds funny." Hicks declared with a demonic grin.

"Man, if another country claims that sushi came from their country, I would be pissed." Itami said until Kuwahara noticed something. "Sir! Over there!" He pointed towards the distance showing a structure resembling a tower.

Later…

"The hell's a random tower doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Kurata asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Beats me. Should we look inside?" Kurokawa asked as she noticed a small door.

Even with their torches the place was pitch black, barely any visibility. "WHHHAAAAA!" They all turned to see Kurata facing a skeleton. "I-I'm good." They shook their heads and continued inward. Floorboards creaked loudly under them, threatening to fall apart under their weight.

They passed several skeletons and bones that looked to be running from something, or at least was running from something. "What the hell happened here?" Shiro asked as she passed another skeleton. "Kurata, Kurokawa, and Hicks with me upstairs. The rest stay here and keep an eye out." Itami ordered as he made it up with the other three.

The second story was no different as darkness surrounded them. "I really don't like this sir." Kurata noted as he felt a chill run through his spine. "Just don't think about it Kurata." "Lieutenant, got something over there." Kurokawa advised as a small light illuminated a small area.

They made their way over as they came across a skeleton with his/her hands raised over a bowl, and in that bowl, were two polished stones. Black and white. "Hmm, gems?" Hicks questioned as he touched the smooth surface of the black.

"Hmm, should we take 'em with us?" Kurata asked as he looked at his reflection in the white. Itami thought for a moment and saw no harm in doing so. "I don't see why not. Maybe we can learn something from the material."

With that, Kurata grabbed the white one and Hicks the black, not knowing they just triggered something big.

*Crack*

Their blood ran cold as they neared that sound. It continued as the walls around the tower began to crack. "Guys, RUNN!" Itami shouted and they began to make they're way down the stairs. The others were looking around confusingly until Itami, Kurata, Hicks, and Kurokawa came running down. "GO GO GET OUT!"

They made it out just as the tower gave way and collapsed, causing a huge dust cloud to take shape. "Cough, cough, is everyone ok?!" Itami shouted as he cleared the dust from his lungs.

"Good!"

"Green!"

"I'm here!"

"Alive!"

"We're good! What the hell did you guys do?"

"We uh…grabbed two gems." Kurata showed them the white gem in hands as did Hicks with the white.

"3rd Recon Team! You guys ok?" The crew inside the Stryker pulled up next to them as they contacted them through the radio. "Yeah we're good. Just nearly got flattened." Itami looked back at the rubble that nearly killed them and sighed.

"Good, because we got company."

Itami looked out at the massive hoard of Urgals headed their way. "Intel said they were called Urgals right?" He asked Johnson who nodded. "Sir, what do you suggest?" Kurokawa asked her CO. "Well, um…you think you can comfort me?"

"Uhh…what?"

"Nevermind." Itami said now being more serious. "Those things must be headed somewhere, no way it can't be just us."

"Well then sir if you're curious then why don't you go ask yourself?" Shiro suggested with a cheeky grin.

"You always like this?" Shiro just shut her mouth after. "Isn't that village also in our general direction from them?"

Realization hit the team after that. "We need to warn them of this, now."

* * *

Urû'ban…

Galbatorix sat atop his throne as he received news he was not pleased with. "An army has come out from the other side of the gate?"

"Yes my king. It is this army that has left our force there in ruins." Galbatorix wasn't concerned about there being another army on the other side of this gate he ordered to be created. Now he felt a bit uneasy. "What kind of army are we facing?"

* * *

Village…

"A horde of urgals!?" The village chief shouted as he looked at the picture Itami showed him on his phone. "Yes, and we believe they may be headed this way."

The villagers gasped at the image as their chief was thinking of their next move. "You've May of just saved our lives for this warning. But now is no time to celebrate, for we must leave this place now. Once the Urgals step foot in here and encounter us, no one will be spared."

"We'll help you. If they catch up, just let us handle them." Itami said as the Chief felt a bit of relief. "You are too kind. But I can't ask you to put such a burden on you bunch." Itami shook his head. "We're soldiers of the United States, Korean, and JSDF coalition. Such burdens are our job."

Villagers began filling wagons and carts with as many belongings they could bring in panic. "Take whatever is most important to you! Be quick, we may not have much time!" The village chief's wife shouted as she loaded a small crate of food into a cart.

**AN:**_Some of the original characters will be in this, but with a different background. Be advised, I'm a little confused about the concept of using the ancient language so some detailed suggestions would be nice._

In a small hut more distant from the rest of the village, a girl with blue dyed hair stepped out by the name of Lelei La-lalena stepped out carrying a small pack of her most important belongings. Being a magician, most of it was scriptures of alchemy and the ancient language used to perform them. She made it to a white mare she rode upon traveling and hung her pack along the saddle and mounted. "Fram." She said as the horse began moving forward.

The sound of wood breaking and screaming was a bad sign as the huge line of wagons stopped. Lelei was confused by the hold up until one of the villagers ran up to her. "Miss Lelei, thank goodness you're here!"

She gave a response with little to no emotion. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"One the carts was carrying too much and it's axle broke. It's stuck on the road and we can't continue until it's cleared."

Just before Lelei could respond, voices caught her attention. "Get a situation on the accident! We gotta get these people moving! Kurokawa check for any wounded!" "Yes sir!"

They moved in an orderly and well organized manner. "Soldiers?" She tried reaching out into the minds of one of them only to find a protective barrier around each one. Some had a couple of leaks but were still strong.

At the front, a cart laid on its side as it's horse was panicking on it's side as well. A young girl was breathing badly as Kurokawa was tending to her. "Bruised lung, cracked ribs, maybe some internal bleeding, and a mild concussion." She reported as she began doing her best to keep her alive. "Ma'am excuse me, what are you doing?" Kurokawa looked up to see a girl with blue hair approach and observe the young girl. "Severe injuries, life threatening." She reached out into her mind as she drew up her strength and muttered "Heill." Magic poured out of her and into the girl, causing her wounds to heal up while drawing a lot of her strength.

As soon as she was finished weakness overcame her as she hung her head low, having spent her energy. Kurokawa was left with a blank stare while the other soldiers were wide eyed. The horse on the ground broke free and reared up in panic as it prepared to beat down the combat medic and magician. Lelei watched in fear as she was too weak to do anything to stop it.

Three loud bangs went off as blood erupted from the horse and it dropped dead. Kuwahara holding a Type-64 with a smoking barrel. "Nice shot pops!" Itami called out as he made sure the two girls were ok. Lelei was rethinking of the events that just took place. Those soldiers…just saved her.

A low growling noise came over the village as the inhabitants looked around in fear and wonder of where it was coming from. The coalition soldiers were familiar as they called it over to clear the way. The Styker came into view as the villagers jumped back in surprise of such a beast. "Ryker-03 requesting fire on that damaged cart blocking the road." Itami said into the radio. "Understood sir, stand by." The turret then swung towards it's target and fired.

The explosion blew the cart to pieces as parts scattered, clearing the road. The villagers were amazed by the performance as it then drove off down the road, waiting for them.

* * *

China…

"So this new gate to another world, what do you make of it sir?"

"I see it as a new opportunity for our country. A new start of wealth and prosperity."

"Well it's not like we can just ask the US, Koreans, or Japanese to, let us send troops through it."

"Which is why we'll use force. When the chance arises, we'll send our own army through and take control of that gate."

"Are sure that's a good idea sir? I mean something like that could be the start of a third world war."

"Which is why we must plan this carefully. One mistake, and we may not have a new China."

* * *

Alagaësia…

"Few, man is it hot out here." Itami stayed as he drank from his canteen. He looked back at the large trail of wagons that has grown slightly smaller from the beginning.

So far a few have been lost by a broken axle, or getting stuck in mud. The two US rangers were slowly pushing a families cart out of a pool of mud as they let out a loud scream. "THREE, TWO, ONE, PUSH! RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cart finally lurched violently free as it rolled onto the flat dry ground. Hicks gave Karen as thumbs up as she returned it adding I made nod. Some were impressed by a human woman showing such brute strength as a man. Not a common sight.

"Jeez, we're moving at like a snail's pace at this speed." Itami complained as they made little progress from half an hour ago. "At this rate those Urgals are gonna catch up with us." Kurata advised as he continued driving. "Great, next thing we need is getting the villagers caught between a firefight."

Lelei was curiously observing the strange creature that destroyed the wagon blocking their path in the village. She tried many times reaching out to it's mind only to find two human minds. Both shielded by an unbreakable shield. Where was this thing's things conscious?

"Thank god for air conditioning. I would be cooking like a steak on a Barbecue." The driver was looking at the blue haired chick studying his vehicle. "What, you interested?" He chuckled to himself as he drove on forward at a slow pace. "Hey, I got something on the thermal to our rear!" The gunner called out as he spotted something on the thermals.

Itami looked back at the kids and elderly they brought on board his humvee. This was to prevent them from being left behind, as some of their wagons broke down. "Lieutenant Itami, Lieutenant Itami, this is Ryker-03!"

"Copy Ryker. What you got?"

"Multiple unknown contacts approaching from our rear, looks to be the urgals!"

Itami's eyes widened as he looked at the rear mirror. Long behold the hoard of Urgals have caught up with them and was approaching fast. "Shit, WE GOT CONTACT!"

The villagers in the rear had little time to react before the Urgals were among them and began slaughtering. Exhaustion dropped their guard greatly as they were unprepared. Blood was shed as the Urgals dismembered limbs and crushed bones in their brutal attack.

A mother hugged her two children as they watched their father get slashed across the back. A urgal turned its attention on them and began advancing, not before something shot through its head and splattered blood out the side.

The two Humvees speed towards the rear at full throttle while the Stryker was behind them, not able to move as fast. "DRAW THEIR ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE CIVILIANS!" Itami shouted as he let loose with his battle rifle. Dozens of cracks echoed as urgals began to drop dead with blood spilling out of holes. That got their attention.

A kull noticed the humans inside the vehicles and made a battle cry. "RAH KILL THEM!" He ordered as the urgals focused their attention on the coalition force.

Itami counted at least three hundred average as he swapped another mag. The urgals were in pursuit but were unable to catch them as the vehicles were just too fast. "KURIBAYASHI 10 O' CLOCK!" Johnson called out as Shiro dropped one getting a little too close as they passed by the hoard. "Hey, got eyes on a big fucker!" Hicks called out as he noticed the kull with two large crude battle axes. "Ryker, what's your status?" Itami asked as an explosion tore into the urgal ranks. "On station and firing sir."

The Stryker fired another round as the empty spent shell casing ejected from the turret. "Giving you a priority target, stand by for laser designation!" Itami pulled out a small cylinder and attached it to his gun, aiming at the kull.

"Copy that, targeting the big fucker." The Stryker aimed the turret at the kull as a laser indicator popped up. "Shot out!" The gunner called out as he felt the kickback on the shot.

The shell impacted right in front of the kull and threw it off its feet, but didn't kill it. "Fucker's still alive, hit 'em again!" The auto loader took about ten seconds before the gun was rearmed. "Shot out!" Only this time, there was no kickback. "Fuck, gun failed. Lieutenant, our gun failed we can't shoot!"

Itami cursed as he fired with his battle rifle as the kull. Bullets weren't gonna do much to it. "Hey Itami, think we can use this?" He looked over to see Hicks holding a SMAW launcher. "Do it." Itami nodded as Hicks grinned and went back up to the gunner's seat. Not using the .50 cal, but a freaking bazooka. "Alright you ugly son of a bitch. Come to daddy." He said to himself as he lined up the shot.

"Eat this!" A rocket shot out of the tube and raced for the kull. The creature had little time to react as a small explosive warhead impacted on it's chest and exploded. Small body parts flew everywhere as the upper body was made non existent.

The urgals froze for a second before realizing their leader was dead. A cry broke out as the urgals began to disengage from the fight with only a handful left. The vehicles stopped as the coalition soldiers watched them retreat.

Itami sighed as he brushed sweat from his forehead.

Later…

The casualties were great as almost a quarter of the civilians were killed in the attack. There was a great deal of mourning as their corpses were given at least a proper burial. Johnson folded his E-tool and stoad it away.

"You're leaving them?" Itami asked baffled at the village chief.

"We can't care for their well being. We can't find shelter or relatives in the kingdom of Surda. But they," He guestered at the widowed, elderly, and orphaned. "Have nowhere else to go."

"I know it's not in my right, but-," "We'll take 'em with us." Itami answered before the Chief could finish. "You'll take them?" Itami nodded. "They'll be under our care. You have my word."

The Chief shook his head slowly. "You people are a strange bunch I've never seen before. We will spread tales of your existence. The Men of Green."

The villagers made their final farewells as the Men in Green waved them goodbye. "Safe travels!" Karen called putting as they slowly disappeared over the hill.

Itami looked back at the folks left behind and walked forward. Lelie was among them as she wanted to make sure they were safe. "Don't you people worry! Just leave it to us!" Itami shouted with a goofy smile that prompted a few laughs.

Inside one of the Humvees, the gems inside of Kurata's and Hick's bag shook, then remained motionless.

**AN: **_Hope I did good to please y'all. If you have any suggestions however I will gladly look through them in the reviews. Your support is most appreciated!_


	3. There be dragons

"FOB Main this is 3rd Recon, we're less than two minutes out from return, over."

"Roger that 3rd recon, welcome back."

Itami looked behind him at the sleeping refugees on board. As hell as a sleeping corporal Hicks. "Hey pops wake them up, we're approaching base." Kuwahara nodded as he shook the ranger. "WHA-WHAT!?" Hicks got into a defensive position as he looked around, realizing he was in the Humvee.

"Alright Kurata, park us at the motor pool."

"Yes sir."

The lead Humvee slowly rolled inside and was followed by the other Humvee and the Stryker that needed maintenance on it's gun.

The vehicles stopped and the refugees looked about their surroundings. Lelie was astonished by the structures. "This is, their fortress?"

* * *

"WHAT!? WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO BRING THEM HERE!?" The American officer slammed his face on the desk in frustration as Itami flinched. "So I guess bringing them here was a bad idea?"

"Do we even have anywhere to keep them dummy?"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm supposed TO BE ASKING THAT! EEAHHHHH! I'll put it in the report."

* * *

"Sir the recon teams have all reported back." A Korean officer told General Hazama. "Excellent, and…?"

"There appears to be no form of a language barrier, as almost all of the inhabitants speak this language similar to English. However, almost all the villages that have been encountered have been ransacked by the dominant power here. The Broddring Empire, our enemy."

Hazama nodded. "Anything else?"

"The current leader of this empire is a tyrant dictator by the name of Galbatorix. Kinda ironic since we just defeated one about three months ago. Also, most of the population seems to be human, mostly on agriculture and livestock. The 3rd Recon was able to acquire a map and was able to identify this land being known as Alagaësia to the locals."

"Well that's some good progress so far." Hazama commented. "But, there's two issues sir."

"While they speak English, their writing is completely different and unfamiliar. We can't understand it."

Hazama nodded. "That could be an issue. Maybe we could convince some locals to help us translate them for us for future uses."

"Also sir, the 3rd Recon brought in some refugees from a village."

"Refugees? Well ain't that convenient."

* * *

"So for now Itami, we'll accept the refugees. And Lieutenant you're in charge of their well being."

"Ahh…you mean I'm supposed to be responsible for them?"

The officer just sighed. "That's right. You brought 'em here dummy SO YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

Later…

"Kuribayashi and Kurokawa we need rations from the quartermaster. Kurata and Hicks we need some tents and go get the paperwork started."

"Roger!"

Itami sighed in annoyance as he now had a lot more responsibility on his shoulder.

"Hey Itami!" Itami looked over to see that US marine from the Korean Demilitarization Zone. "Lieutenant Daniels?"

The marine nodded. "You have a minute?"

* * *

"Alright don't be playing dumb?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously, after all your service and during the Second Korean War, you haven't missed a single call from command and all the sudden you go dark after fighting those urgals."

"Well it must be the atmosphere here to interfering with the comms and all. New world right?" Itami lied. But Daniels wasn't letting up. "You absolute idiot of an otaku. You thought we would tell you to abandon the refugees if you told us."

"Well what was I supposed to do, abandon them and let them die?"

Daniels just shook his head and grinned. "Honestly however, I would have done the same as you."

"Oh uh, really?" Daniels nodded. "But that's not what I want to talk about."

* * *

Kurata and Hicks fully set up the second tent to shelter the refugees as Kuribayashi opened a small metal container showing steaming hot chicken and rice.

The refugees awed at the meal as Kurokawa set down another crate of rations.

* * *

"So this new land ha sto filled with a huge supply of natural resources right?" The marine asked the JSDF officer. "Yeah so…?" Itami questioned as he didn't know where this was leading up.

"It's pretty much a gold mine for us. Which also brings the problem of attracting other powers into this. Especially those we don't want like China and Russia."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying whether it may be worth having to go into another war over."

"You don't think that do you?" Daniels shook his head. "I hope not. But all it takes is one dumbass to take office, and the whole thing is just a ticking bomb. Let's just hope it won't go to that anytime soon over a piece of land."

Itami nodded. "I hope so too the last war and now this one is enough for me, now if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to fill out." He then took his leave.

* * *

Hicks crashed on top of his bed as he was exhausted from yesterday. Even the small nap on the way back wasn't enough to satisfy him as he slowly dozed off.

Crack!

His eyes shot opened as he thought he just heard something. He rode up and looked around but saw nothing. "Sigh, I'm just imagining things. I need some sleep." He said to himself as he laid back down and began to doze off.

Crack! Crack!

His eyes shot open again, this time he knew he heard something. Getting off the bed he listened around for the source as it happened again. Coming from his backpack.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Reaching for his holster, he pulled out his Desert Eagle and flicked the safety off and slowly approached his bag. He poked it with the muzzle of his gun as he heard more cracking.

Opening the zipper, he looked inside. Everything seemed normal except, the black gem had spiderweb cracks on its surface. "What the?" Reaching for it, he picked it up and placed it on the floor. Do so caused some squeaking noises to come from it. Soon the cracks all met and a small chuck fell apart, showing that the gem was hollow. Or was it even a gem? Soon, a head triangle shaped head poked through and pushed more pieces loose. Then it's reptilian body crawled out and wobbled onto the concrete floor. Hicks gasped as it then spread two small but majestic wings. He was looking at a dragon.

The small reptile shook itself as it stumbled around before steadying itself. No longer than his forearm, it was covered in a multitude of stone gray scales that reflected the light from inside the barracks. Small spikes ran from it's head base, to tail tip. Thin pieces of bone ran through its wing membranes, forming bat like wings.

"Wow." Hicks muttered to himself and the dragon snapped it's head towards him. He was met with a pair of light amber eyes, full of intelligence and curiosity. Slowly, the winged lizard waddled over and laid on its belly, looking up at him.

Seeing no threat, Hicks flipped their safety on and holstered his pistol, as he did what every human being would do in this situation. Touch it. He reached out with his left hand and touched it's neck.

Pain surged through his hand and spread to through his body as if flowing through the blood in his veins. He fell onto his back as he screamed in pain. It felt like he was being frozen, and burnt at the same time. He struggled to move as he was paralyzed, in agony for what seemed like hours before he went numb. Warmth then returned to him as he felt warmth spread through his body once again.

His left hand stung like a wasp sting as he grabbed it with his other. It was then that he noticed a strange silver oval on his palm. It itched as he tried to scrape it off with his nails, but it showed no change.

He looked back at the dragon that was now curled up and resting on his lap. Looking at him with those eyes.

He reached out and slowly poked it's flank with a finger tip and retracted. Not getting the same occurrence from before he did it again, and again, receiving no pain.

Something brushed against a section in mind he never felt before, or knew of. It brushed again as he then felt a feeling of curiosity. But not of his own. It then changed to hunger as the dragon wailed out with it's mouth open. Like begging for food. Hicks looked about before reaching into his backpack, pulling out a package of beef jerky. Pulling out a strip, he broke a small piece off and handed it towards the dragon. Only for it to flutter it's wings and jump onto his chest, snatching the bigger piece out of his hand.

Surprise over took him as he reeled back and it returned to his lap, munching on the piece of meat. Looking at the smaller piece he offered before, he shrugged and popped it into his mouth.

He looked back at the small stone that turned out to be an egg. Wait an egg? Then that means the white is with- "Kurata." He mumbled as he picked the dragon up from its sides and off his lap. It made a protesting squeak as it clung to the piece of jerky in it's paws.

Setting it down, he got up and began rushing out the barracks. He felt a tendril for confusion touch him as he looked at the dragon. "Stay put!" He told it, not caring if it understood or not, and rushed out to find the Japanese Sergeant.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kurata was leaning against the base of his own bed as he drank from a bottle of bubblegum Japanese soda he brought with him. In his other hand was the latest copy of Mei-Com he bought from the Doujinshi Convention. His face turned a bright red as he saw something he liked.

Crack!

His eyes wandered from the book to his surroundings. "Hmm?" He saw no one around and returned to his fantasy tale of obsessions.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

He put the book down and set the drink aside as he looked around more. "Who's there?" He asked as he didn't see anyone.

Crack! Crack!

He heard the noise as it seemed to be coming from his backpack. The gem! His mind screamed as he stumbled off his bed and onto the concrete floor. He didn't mind the pain as he quickly opened his pack and grabbed the white gem. Several cracks covered it's smooth surface as he thought he heard movement inside.

"EAKK!" A spider web shaped crack popped under one of his hands and he dropped it by accident. Several small pieces popped loose showing it was hollow as a loud squeak emitted from the thing. Slowly reaching for it, more pieces came loose as a small head poked out. Frozen in a mixed emotions, Kurata watched as a scaled creature soon made its way out of what turned out to be an egg.

Soon, the creature was free as it spread two massive wings for its size. A dragon. A freakin' dragon was standing before him.

It wobbled around for a bit on four stubby little legs with well spaced bone white talons. It's scales were a remarkable pearl white as it looked around a bit before facing him with two dark blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. A thin line of spikes ran across its neck to tail. It began to trot over to him as Kurata was filled with amazement and excitement.

He was hoping he would see dragons in this world. But a baby dragon was a much bigger accomplishment in his book. "Hey there little guy." He cooed as it fluttered it's wings a bit before laying on it's side. He got an idea as he reached for it's exposed belly with his right hand to tickle it.

The back side of his hand made contact and recoiled as pain flooded through his knuckles and into his body. It was like one of his mangas as if a which used an ice spell and a fire spell on him at the same time. He wanted to scream but he couldn't even think straight enough for that. His limbs refused to move as if he was frozen solid. Then, it all faded. His senses began to return to him as did the pain, leaving behind a chilling sensation. His mind began running wild trying to decipher what he just went through.

The sound of pages turning brought his attention as he looked at the dragon now sitting on his bed, eating a piece of the paper from one of pages of his manga.

His mental red alert went off as he rushed over. "HEY! DON'T EAT THAT!" He snatched the book away as the dragon then chomped on his forearm. He winced as it then hung from his limb in it's maw. He felt something brush against his mind in a strange way as he felt emotions of anger and hunger for some reason. He looked at the dragon as it gave him a hungry expression.

"Next time, don't eat my stuff." He said as he dug through his bag for some provisions he brough, the dragon was still chewing on his arm. It was then that he noticed a silver oval like shape just above his wrist. Pain reminded him of his goal. "Yeah yeah." He grumbled as he pulled out a package of sushi.

The dragon sniffed the air and released the JSDF's arm as Kurata held out a piece of raw sushi. In the blink of an eye, the dragon's head shot forward like a snapping turtle and it snatched the sushi out of Kurata hands. The young sergeant recoiled in alarm as he almost thought it would bite his finger off. None of the little limbs were lost luckily.

He looked over at the now empty white egg as he remembered the black one…with Hicks. He jumped to his feat as he rushed out the door. The small dragon wandered over to the package and snatched up the other piece of sushi before following the human's trail.

Later…

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Hicks rounded another corner as he passed by two Korean personnel. A squeaking noise caught them as they watched a little baby grey dragon with beef jerky run by as well before moving on.

Wait. A baby dragon?

The two snapped their heads back as the creature rounded a corner. The two began running in pursuit.

"Sorry! Pardon me!" Kurata squeezed passed two US army men who looked his way with a confused look. Something smacked between their inner legs and knocked them on the hard cold floor. They looked up with fury at the perpetrator only to be confused by a baby dragon running down the hall.

Then two things collided. "OOF!" "GAH!" Both Kurata and Hicks slammed into one another and onto their backs, looking up.

"Kurata!"

"Hick!"

"I need you to listen to me!"

"I need you to listen to me!"

"No you listen to me first!"

"No you listen to me first!"

"Alright you go first!"

"Alright you go first!"

"Wait what!"

"Wait what!"

"Huh!?"

"Huh!?"

"Ha!?"

"Ha!?"

"What!?"

"What!?"

A loud chewing brought them out of their mimicking as The grey dragon was looking at them, still eating it's beef jerky. More chewing brought them to the white dragon eating the other role of sushi.

"Guess that's what you were trying to tell me?"

"Guess that's what you were trying to tell me?"

The two smacked their foreheads at the same time and sighed. It was the sound of a stack of paper falling that they then noticed the US officer in charge of the reconnaissance effort staring at them with a blank stare. Hazama's eyes moved from the two soldiers to the two dragons. Two Korean and US personnel caught up as well.

"Well this is awkward."

"Well this is awkward."

Later…

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO NUMBNUTS THINKING! THIS ISN'T SOME PET SHOP NOW IS IT!"

Hicks and Kurata slumped into their seats as the two dragons sat on their laps. They were supposed to be put in cages, but instead a good dozen US, Korean, and Japanese soldiers got covered in bites and claw marks from the two dragons, so they just gave up on the task.

"With all do respect sir." Hicks spoke up. "We didn't know we brought two dragons eggs with us. We thought they were some kind of gem."

"And why wasn't it in the report?"

Hicks didn't know how to answer. Kurata just remained silent for the whole time.

"Sigh, I guess I'll report it to Hazama then."

* * *

"What? We have two dragons in the base?"

"Two baby dragons sir." The Korean corrected.

Hazama sighed as he was at a loss on what to do. "Who brought them?"

"Um US ranger Corporal Hicks, and JSDF Sergeant Kurata."

* * *

The two soldiers felt a bead of sweet slip from their foreheads. Afraid they would be forced to set the two hatchlings back into the wild. The dragons seemed to somehow understand their fear and reached out with a mental tendril of mixed emotions.

"Well, it seems General Hazama is being soft on you two. You can keep the dragons, just make sure they won't be causing us any problems, put a leash on them if you have to." The two soldiers relaxed as their worries disappeared.

"But mark my words, of those things start causing us any problems I'll chuck them out of here myself."

Later…

The 3rd Recon observes the two dragons as they play fighted with each other, tackling or biting one another. "They're kinda like King Ghidorah. Just smaller and with one head." Kuwahara said as referenced Godzilla. "Your so old school man." Itami notes as he looked at the two soldiers before him.

"Think of a name?"

Kurata and Hicks both shook their heads. "Yeah maybe a bit too early for that now." Itami rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, let's go sort out the refugees." He said as he held a note pad and pen.

Later…

"I am Lelei La Lalena, and I am what you would call a magician." The blue haired girl said as Itami finished the last name. Some of the refugees' attention was on the two dragons as they watched in amazement and wonder. Guess dragons are that famous out here.

"Alright everybody! House! We will build you house!"

"Yeah uh sir, I think they can understand you clearly."

"Shut up!"

Lelei watched as massive beasts began to big the ground up with their heads on a long neck. Eating up the dirt and soil then spitting it back out somewhere else. Just what kind of world did these creatures come from?

"Hey ma'am excuse me! I like to ask you to leave, it's not safe here!" A US personnel called out to her as she watched the huge creatures in work.

* * *

A grey triangled snout snapped a small chunk of meat mid air as Hicks tossed them in the air. If he was to get a pet on duty, he would expect it to be like one of those stray dogs from the Middle East in his world. Not some mythical scaled flying lizard from a fairy tail.

He was now wearing a pair of Oakley gloves more often to try and cover up that mark on his palm. He noticed Kurata doing the same as well. Last thing he needed was some sort of medical operation that would ground him from the field, or becoming a guinea pig for experiments.

Sometimes, a scientist with a lab coat and tools would approach and try to get a good look at the dragon. For some reason however, whenever they would get close.

Hicks would immediately step up and threaten them if they got closer. He didn't know why but he felt some sort of strong connection with the dragon that prompted him to do so. "What am I going to do with you?" He said out loud as the dragon turned it's head on him, before heading to his bed and getting lost under the covers.

* * *

Several days later…

"General Hazama, we just received something big!" The JSDF general nodded. "Speak up then."

"Sir, one of our predator drones came across this from a distance." The officer handed a folder that contained a picture of a sapphire blue dragon. The image wasn't the best of high definition quality but the general could make out what looked to be a saddle, and a person sitting on it.

"So they encountered some sort of dragon rider?"

"There's more. The operative decided to follow behind and see where it was going. He came across this." He showed another picture. This had a large mass of soldiers and more of those winged creatures sighted at the first contact in Seoul.

"And, is this important to us?"

"Absolutely sir. This is our enemy, and now we have an opportunity to gain an ally in this world."

"How so?"

"Well sir, if our intel is correct, and the translations done by the blue haired female, it would appear they are attacking the kingdom of Surda. A separate empire against the Broddring Empire."

Hazama rubbed his chin. "So you think if we just show up and say hi, they make allies with us?" The officer chuckled. "No it's gonna take more than that sir. We're gonna need to assist them while showing our capabilities in battle. I mean we have the technological advantage."

Hazama nodded. "But we're gonna need a way for them to know we're on their side if we're gonna send in an attack force." The officer grinned. "I think I know the perfect candidates.

**AN:**_There will be a few alterations and changes to the event of the Battle of The Burning Plains in the next chapter, just to make things a little more interesting. I mean this is a fanfic so yeah. Just a heads up._

* * *

Later…

"So what, we're a message delivery service now?" Ji-ju asked the Lieutenant. "Yeah, the main objective is to confirm it first, then offer the Surdans our assistance with the small force we're bringing." Itami looked at the small line of Humvees and fuel trucks, as well as two Type 10s K21s, K9 Thunders, and a single M1A2 SEPv2. "And what if they don't want our help?"

Itami was silent for a moment before answering. "We then leave 'em be. Besides, we can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

Kurata and Hicks arrived in full gear, and with two German Shepard sized reptiles behind them. "Seriously, we're bringing those things with us?" Shiro asked as she noticed the two dragons. "Hey it's either they come, or we stay behind, because these things do not leave us alone." Kurata stayed as he remembered always waking to find a dragon sleeping on top of him. Hicks could barely get any sleep sometimes and neither could some of his bunk buddies. They literally started wearing earplugs by how loud the damn thing snores.

Itami looked at the dragons as he hoped they wouldn't be a problem. "Nah, besides what's the worst those two lizards can cause for us." Shiro sighed as she boarded a Humvee. "Load them in the back of ours." Itami told Hicks and Kurata as the two simply boarded the vehicle. The dragons following aboard. They sniffed at the strange machine as they had no idea of its purpose, at least not yet that is. Kurata as always was on the drivers side.

"Can't believe they actually got the internet to work in this place now." Itami said as he checked his phone quickly. "Hey Itami." The Lieutenant turned to Kurata. "Do think there may be some special dieti out here, deciding the future event that happens in this world?"

"Does this have to do with the dragons?"

"Yeah kinda. I'm beginning to wonder if it was an accident or if it's fate."

"Well, only the future may let us know about that. Oh wow! Guess who got another update, MEE! Heehee!"

"And he's gone."

Lelei began to climb aboard one of the Humvees as soldiers from three different nations took up most of the seats. Her job was to be their guide as she was more familiar with this land than any of the well trained soldiers.

"Attention all units, this is Colonel Kilgariff, I'll be your commander for this op." The US colonel said through a unit wide channel. "Your teams have been chosen because I need some of the best and most promising for this job, and you're it."

The vehicles all began to start their engines causing the ground to lowly rumble.

"Now our job is simple. Right now we know next to nothing of this world. However, we now have the golden opportunity in our hands. As of now we believe a kingdom called Surda May be under attack by someone familiar to us. The Broddring Empire. In case you haven't received the latest news these guys are our current enemy."

Several of the Koreans showed signs of anger and hate. Would be coming useful for motivation in a battle.

"We are to establish contact with the Surda government, be it a king or queen, and offer our assistance against the enemy force. If they accept our assistance, we'll call in the rest of the calvary. Enemy has an estimated two days before they reach Surda. I plan to get us there in a full day at most." The lead vehicle being a Humvee drove forward as the rest began following one after another in a line.

"Ladies and Dick-Heads, we are the Coalition that none of this word has witnessed in its history. So let us make history, and show this world the allied superpower that has come knocking. Godspeed everyone."

The refugees watched as the column of vehicles drove past them like a parade. The sheer size brough amazement and intimidation to any watching.

The white dragon stuck it's head between Kurata and Itami as it tried to get the Sergeant's attention. "What, not now." Kurata complained as it began tugging on his sleeve. He then felt a tendril of emotion brush his mind. _Concern, confusion, fear._ The emotions seemed to come from the dragon, as in like a telepathic manner. Must be the way their species communicates with one another.

Hicks was in the back with the grey one as it sniffed at his M16 rifle. "Weapon." He told it as he pointed at the gun. "It kills." _Curious. _He felt another tendril reach out and share it's emotions with him. He didn't mind as he jammed a new mag in the slot and loaded the first bullet in the chamber.

The average size force of vehicles cleared the base perimeter as they set out to make this world know of their presence.

For many, relief shall be delivered. For the Empire, the day of reckoning…shall come.


	4. Reckoning

"What," asked Eragon, "is the situation here?"

Nasuada sighed then told of how Orrin had learned of Galbatorix's army and the desperate measures they had resorted to since in order to reach the Burning Plains before the king's soldiers. She finished by saying, "The Empire arrived just recently. Since then, we've exchanged two messages. First they asked for our surrender, which we refused, and now we wait for their reply."

"How many of them are there?" growled Orik. "It looked a mighty number from Saphira's back."

"Aye. We estimate Galbatorix mustered as many as a hundred thousand soldiers."

Eragon could not contain himself. "A hundred thousand! Where did they come from? It seems impossible that he could find more than a handful of people willing to serve him."

"They were conscripted. We can only hope that the men who were torn from their homes won't be eager to fight. If we can frighten them badly enough, they may break ranks and flee. Our numbers are greater than in Farthen Dûr, for King Orrin has joined forces with us and we have received a veritable flood of volunteers since we began to spread word about you, Eragon, although we are still far weaker than the Empire."

Then Saphira asked, and Eragon was forced to repeat the dreadful question. _What do you think our chances of victory are?_

"That," said Nasuada, putting emphasis on the word, "depends a great deal upon you and Eragon, and the number of magicians seeded throughout their troops. If you ca-," She wasn't able to finish as a young man rushed into the pavilion with heavy breathing. "Nasuada, I apologize for any interruption, but we have a situation!" He finished with a bit of worry.

"Speak then, what troubles have brought you here as of now?" Nasuada nodded as she waited for the man's response.

"Our scouts have spotted something, headed this way!" He said with uncertainty in his voice. "More of Galbatorix's forces?" Orik growled. "No, didn't look to be of Galbatorix, but something else." Eragon then heard saphira. _Something flies in the sky above us. _Her vision was focused on a strange silver object flying between the two armies.

Above, the predator drone flew in a full circle between the two groups as it's sensors and such tracked all heat signatures. Until one contact being a sapphire blue dragon began getting a little too close. "Crap." The operator muttered as he began to deploy evasive maneuvers.

Eragon watched as the strange creature began to make a hard turn in an effort to get away. Saphira gave chase as if it were prey to her. What was strange was how it flew. Not a single one of its wings flapped, yet it began to gain altitude with ease. Saphira however was faster as she began to close the gap. However some sort of eye under it's head spun around and saw her, prompting it to pull up and perform a loop over her and began flying back down behind her.

_It's smaller, but much more maneuverable than I. _Saphira admitted as she made a more violent chase after the thing. Eragon attempted to reach out to it's conscious, only to find the most shocking encounter he couldn't imagine. There was no consciousness, it was like a lifeless shell, yet it flew as if it were perfectly alive. Something didn't sit well with him. _Saphira, I can't find any life in that thing, I'm not liking this. But that's impossible_, his dragon responded. _All things must have life to live._

She growled in frustration as it dodged her again by pulling a sharp left and began to fly down rapidly. Towards the Varden camp. _Saphira it's heading for the Varden, after it. _Eragon advised with worry as Saphira began to dive after it. Then it did the most surprising thing. Balls of fire began to release from it's flank as it created a huge amount of smoke, and the flames were so bright, temporarily blinding Eragon and Saphira. As it stopped, it then pulled up as it left the rider and dragon flying straight towards the camp.

Eragon felt Saphira panic as she attempted to pull up from the dive. She flew over the Varden camp as her claws began scraping the ground. She made a cry of shock as she lost control and tumbled on the surface. Before she could go far, she managed to steady herself and come to stop by digging her claws into the surface. _Saphira, you ok? _Eragon's dragon replied with a puff of smoke from her nostrils. _I'm fine. But my pride has been hurt._ He felt a bit of embarrassment from her as she was bested by that strange creature and crashed into the ground at the end of her chase.

Several archers fired off a few arrows some hit but just bounced off harmlessly. They both looked up as the creature did one more circle before flying away to the East. Saphira was about to pursue before Eragon convinced her not to. _Next time we encounter, I'll show it the full fury of a dragon._ _You'll get your chance Saphira but the scouts said something else approaches. Then let us prepare for what may be coming._

* * *

Alagaësia plains…

The convoy had a bit of a change in course as the enemy army ended up meeting a possible Surdan force by the Jiet River as intel reported.

Lelei was explaining the current landscape to the colonel who was writing down notes and stuff. "And so, this land is known as the Burning Plains?" The female magician nodded. "Not many travel there, for it is covered with large amounts of fire. Many die traveling there." The fire shouldn't be a problem since their vehicles were made of metal. "How the hell could one even want to fight in such a place? The colonel questioned. "It's like trying to fight in a volcano."

A buzzing sound came from ahead as the MQ-1 Predator drone flew over them, after being chased by a blue dragon. As it flew back East, two MQ-9 Reapers came flying over from base armed with missiles, after that last encounter.

Itami leaned against his seat as his elbow stuck out the side window. Giving a loud yawn. Kurata has his eyes focused out in front of him as he drove the Humvee among the other vehicles. The white dragon would once in a while begin nudging his shoulder while sending him the same message. _Hungry_.

"Not now." He told the reptile. "I can't keep feed you especially when I'm driving a car." The dragon made an upset growl as it slumped back. At least it under stood human language. Hicks decided to pull out his package of beef jerky as he handed one to the grey one. The white cane over and made a begging look as would a dog seeing its own holding food. Hicks just shook his head and tossed his piece to the white which caught it in it's jaws. He then pulled out another piece, leaving only one left in the package. The convoy came to a sudden stop as they reached their destination. The Burning Plains.

Colonel opened the radio channel to the whole convoy. "Ladies and dibshits, we've arrived. Welcome to the burning plains." Burning plains? More like plains of Hell. Tongues of fire shot out and danced among the fiery terrain. Up ahead were two groups. The Broddring Empire, and the possible Surdan forces. From the coalition's perspective, the Surdans were outmatched by the Empire. Good thing they brought some artillery with them.

A large safe path lead to the Surdan camp, and on that path, waited several armed troops and a large blue dragon. So they knew we were coming? Must have some pretty good scouts for that.

The colonel began giving a new set of orders. "Broadsword-01 and 02, we're heading out, provide us escort. Itami, with my vehicle."

The otaku Lieutenant replied. "Yes sir." He motioned for Kurata to drive forward and the Sergeant did so, pulling up next to the Colonel's Humvee. The two K21s rolled forward and provided support for the two four-wheel drives.

Eragon watched from besides Saphira as he watched the strange objects approach. He was able to see it more clearly due to his transformation at Du Weldenvarden, and was able to make out what looked to be, horseless carriages made of metal. As well as strange creatures with a short thin snout. He relayed it back to Ayra who had the same puzzled look as him.

Several archers drew their bows back and took aim at the alien objects. Said objects then came to a stop not too far from them. Bright light seemed to come out from the front yet there were no signs of any fire.

Fredric called out to the things, "To what or who you are, show yourselves and state your intentions!" A few seconds later, several doors opened on the side of the carriages as a woman with hair that looked to be dyed blue stepped out. As did several men in attires of different mixes of green. They began walking forward at a slow pace while holding weird black sticks in their hands.

The men of Surda and Varden tensed as the figures came closer. Eragon attempted to reach out to their minds and was met by a very durable shield shield surrounding their minds. He couldn't find any weakness in it. Breaking it would prove difficult.

_I don't like them. _Saphira announced through their mental link. _They smell strange, as if nothing makes sense anymore._ That confused Eragon as he had no idea what she meant. As they got closer, Eragon could see strange emblems on their shoulders, none like he ever seen.

The largest of the men stood forward with a stern, serious face. "You people of Surda?" He asked. The Varden and Surdan soldiers looked around confusingly before Fredric answered, "We are of the Varden and Surda! To whom am I speaking to?"

The man just grinned as if he was planning something. "Just a foreign coalition who may have a common enemy with you!" The answer was of confusion, and shock. They claimed to be foreigners, could they be from the land humans originated from? What are they doing here? What purpose do they have against Galbatorix?

"Do you say your foreign, and you have a common enemy with us?" Fredric asked the man who just held out his hands and said, "Isn't that want I just said? And by the look of things, you seem to be heavily outnumbered fourth thousand, to a hundred thousand estimate!"

Alarms rose as he knew of their predicament. "How is it that you know of that?!" Fredric demanded getting into a defensive stance. Several other Varden and Surdan troops did so as well. Saphira began snarling as Eragon drew Zar'roc. The strange men lifted their black sticks as if aiming, but the man upfront used a guestered that made them lower them.

"Well, we were watching the area from above, before your dragon decided to chase our eyes in the sky away!" Eragon began connecting the dots before it was him who spoke this time. "That was you, with the winged creature!?" The man smirked. "Seems someone's done their homework. Yes kid, that was us, or specifically, an MQ-1 Predator reconnaissance drone. You're lucky that overgrown iguana didn't scratch it or someone would be owing us a lot of money for the damage!" Saphira hissed angrily at the name the human just gave her. _An overgrown iguana? I'll show him an overgrown iguana._ Eragon was surprised how the man was even brave enough to insult his dragon like that.

"Speaking of which, two MQ-9 Reaper drones will be flying over us so, get your damn pet under control or we're gonna be having problems!" Eragon could feel Saphira's anger as it was boiling with rage. Meanwhile most looked up and long behold, two more of the flying beasts were there.

"You claim to have the capability of commanding such creatures, but what makes you believe we can simply trust you?" Fredric asked. The man simply said, "You can't, at least not yet! But we're offering a lot of firepower on your side, and it's one time offer. Accept our assistance, or we can simply leave you to your own devices!" Fredric thought for a moment before replying, "I must speak with my leader before such choices are made!"

The man nodded as he simply stood there waiting. Fredric made his way back to Nasuada as the rest waited patiently, still on edge. "Such a strange man, even I wouldn't dare insult a dragon in such a manner." Orik commented as he noted the nerves the guys had to pull something like that off. Ayra was one to respond. "He is a fool for such words. Nothing more."

Eragon still could figure out these people. He tried probing their minds again only to meet the same steel barrier from before. Fredric eventually returned with news. "Nasuada and king Orrin would like to speak with you!" He announced. "But be weary, for any form of hostility is found or shown, we will kill you!" The man nodded. "Seems fair enough." He said as all the soldiers began moving forward.

"Only you! Your men must stay behind!" Fredric said before they could move any further. "I need at least two of my troops to act as my escorts. No exceptions!" The man challenged. Fredric nodded. "Very well!"

Kilgariff pointed around a US marine and a Korean soldier and they began walking. As they drew near, Saphira hissed at the man who insulted her in an attempt to scare him. He didn't even flinch as his two body guards held those black sticks up, aiming it at one person, then at another. Orik tensed as the stick was pointed at him then at Eragon, then at Arya, then at a Varden member. Fredric ordered them to follow him as well as four Varden members to the camp.

Hicks watched from through the windshield as the colonel moved out of sight. His eyes set on the dragon up front and an idea popped into his head. He opened the door before telling the gray dragon to stay inside.

As he reached outside, several of the Varden and Surdans had their attention on him. "Hey, can I ask you guys a question?!" He shouted over to them. Saphira picked up his scent, there was the familiar strange sent but also something else. Something familiar.

Hearing no answer Hicks went on with it. "What do you know about dragons?!" Eragon was confused by the question. Ayra was the one to answer. "Why would you want to know anything?!" Hicks clapped his hands together and asked, "Mind if I show you guys something?"

* * *

Kilgariff looked around the camp as the man escorting him led him to a red tent. "Your men must remain outside, they only wish to speak with you." Fredric advised. The colonel nodded and told his men to wait outside before entering.

"So, you're the man who has us all on edge?" Nasuada questioned as she looked the man over. "Either way ma'am, an encounter with each other would result in the same way. By the way you may call me Colonel."

Orrin was next to speak, "Fredric told us you say you're foreign. Are you from the land humans originated from?" The colonel shook his head, "No I believe not."

"Then where is it that you come from?" The colonel began telling them about his world and the portal the Broddring empire made, and the coalition now at war with them.

The two were a bit confused on some parts. "Such events are hard to believe." Nasuada said as she had a bit of trouble believing the events the colonel told her. "I would be the same if I were you ma'am."

Orrin jumped to a new topic. "You came to us for a reason, that reason I know not." He got straight to the point. "So I must ask, what may that reason be?"

"We are at war with the Broddring Empire, but we know so little of them, or your world. Yet you are at war with them, but your numbers are small compared to them. We share a common enemy, so why not form some kind of alliance with one another?"

Orrin and Nasuada looked at each other and back at the colonel. "How many troops have you brought with you?" Nasuada asked the colonel suspiciously. "Only a couple dozen wait outside with me, a few thousand remain at our base." He answered. Orrin gave out a laugh at that. "And what can only a few thousand do against Galbatorix?"

The colonel shook his head. "It's not just all about numbers, it's also the training of the soldier and their capabilities." He pulled out a tablet and set it on the table. "Tell me, are you able to see the enemy from a bird's eye view and track every living being?" The two leaders didn't comment. "Well we can." He then activated it and pulled up the feed from the two reaper drones.

Nasuada and Orrin were in shock as they were looking at Galbatorix's army from above like a bird. "What kind of foul sorcery is this!?" Orrin bellowed. "This is no kind of sorcery, it's pure science and technology. Currently, after your dragon chased away our MQ-1 Predator drone, two MQ-9 Reaper drones are flying above us, and this is what they see." He switched to the other drone and showed it's feed. "What about being able to hit the enemy from range with great accuracy? We can do that with our weapons. What about being able to communicate with one another from miles apart, we all can do that. What about being able to make weapons of mass destruction by the minute? We can do that. What about holding the power to literally destroy the entire world multiple times? We…have that."

Nasuad and Orrin were a bit speechless at such capabilities being told. The colonel continued. "We don't really have to be in an alliance, we would still be fighting the Empire, and those who stand in our way, or interfere. This alliance is to make sure we don't have any misunderstandings or needless blood shed."

The two leaders talked among each other for a while before coming back to the colonel. "We will accept your assistance, but we must have proof of such capabilities first." Orrin stated. "We require a demonstration in battle if we are to believe what you say."

The colonel grinned. "Good thing we brought some firepower with us. You won't be disappointed." He promised. Nasuada nodded. "Then go, bring your troops and do what you must to settle in."

* * *

Eragon was without words, Ayra was speechless, and Saphira was wide eyed with a mix of emotion. Orik was still trying to recover from being jumped on…by a young dragon. "So yeah, you have any tips or advice on what to do?" Hicks asked as Eragon just watched the two young dragons wrestle each other. Finally he managed to speak. "Where did you find them?"

Kurata answered that. "Well uh, we were on a recon mission when we came across a tower out in the middle of nowhere. Looked inside, found two eggs we thought were gems and there you have it."

Ayra was puzzled. Only Galbatorix had the remaining eggs, but they were red and green, not grey and white. "So yeah," Hicks said, "also when I touched the damn thing, this happened." He removed his glove and showed the mark on his palm. "Is that normal?"

Eragon's eyes went wide. "You're a rider." He stayed as he showed his gedwëy ignasia. Hicks and Kurata looked at each other before Kurata showed his below his knuckles. "You too have it. What does it mean?" Eragon began explaining to them of the gedwëy ignasia being the mark of a Dragon Rider, and it's meaning in the ancient language. "Shining palm" or in Kurata's case, "Shining Knuckles".

Saphira's interest was on the two dragons below her as she sniffed at them and made a humming sound. _They are quite young, but are true dragons. No tricks are present._ The two dragons looked up at their towering blue kin as if they were looking at a guardian.

"So what, the second we touched them and gained this shining palm," Hicks held out his affected hand, "we became part of this Dragon Rider movement which has been long dead, because Galbatorix decided to wipe out the dragon race?" Eragon nodded.

"Yeah that doesn't work for us." Hicks stated as he crossed his arms. Ayra spoke up. "You don't have a choice, you've become bonded to a dragon, have you not? Once you've bonded with one, it's permanent."

"I think the whole idea is awesome and all," Kurata admitted. "but my American friend here is right. We belong to our governments and continue to do so as long as we serve in the armed forces. It's big enough of a responsibility protecting your people from outside threats."

Orik was the one to ask the next question. "Why would you pass down the opportunity of such a great position over being a slave to a ruler who conscripted you?" Hicks raised his eyebrow. "Who said I was a slave to my government. I wasn't forced from my home to be a soldier. I volunteered, all of us volunteered. We don't conscript people into soldiers where we're from anymore." He spat with frustration at the dwarf.

Eragon was puzzled. "Then, how could your ruler maintain an army against outside threats?" Johnson came out and began chuckling. "You'd be surprised by how many people like us would be looking for revenge when some assholes decide to kill three-thousand innocents of your nation, in your home land." He recalled the 9/11 event that made him sign up as a marine. "It's what got me here." He pulled out a cigar, lit it, and began smoking.

Before it could drag on, the colonel came back with Fredrick, Nasuada, and Orrin who gave very surprised looks at seeing the dragons. "Couldn't resist showing them your pets?" The colonel called out, making Saphira growl. _This man has a death wish, I swear it._ She said to Eragon through their mental link, making him chuckle.

"Lieutenant Itami!" No response. "1st Lieutenant Yoji Itami!" Again no response. Lelei, who was with them, opened the side door showing the Lieutenant fast asleep. "Damn it." The colonel cursed, "Someone wake him up already!" Hicks made a mischievous grin as he went to the back, and came back with a shotgun. The coalition members knew what was up while the Varden and Surdans were confused. Hicks aimed at the ground and shouted, "RISE AND SHINE LIEUTENANT!" and fired.

A sound bang went off as the Varden members flinched from the loud noise, while the Lieutenant stumbled out of the Humvee wide awake.

"Several LOLS."

Itami regained his bearing as he saw his teammates laughing hilariously at him. "Fuck you all!" He shouted angrily as he gave them the middle finger.

"Lieutenant, make your lazy ass useful and radio the rest of the group, we're moving in!" Itami got back onto his feet as he dusted himself off. He reached the radio in the Humvee. "All units be advised, we have the green light."

"Copy that. We're making our way over now."

Later…

The Varden watched in awe as the massive tanks maneuvered into position in front of the camp. Just like with that thing called a 'drone' Eragon and Saphira encountered, they had no consciousness beside four human minds protected by steel barriers. More intimidating bunch was the two K9 Thunders with their guns aimed up. Some kind of siege weapon.

Instead of setting up inside the Varden camp, the coalition forces established operations just outside upfront as they set up small tents and established stationary weapons like .50cals and mortars behind sandbags walls.

Orik was impressed by the Foriegn human soldiers as they moved in a very disciplinary and fairly quick manner, almost like ants in an ant colony.

Two soldiers were in ghillie suits colored black to match the terrain, one holding a sniper, and the other with an M16 and a spotters scope. The two men rushed out into the burning plains with a very special mission. Cause hell for the enemy.

"I still don't see how just two men can kill several of their leaders." Nasuada declared as she didn't understand the concept of a sniper. "Sending just two men towards a hundred thousand is suicide." The colonel just chuckled. "Who said they were heading into the camp?"

The two men jumped over a pool of fire and rushed through the hellish terrain. Eventually they came to a stop and sprawled down onto the ground. The Japanese sniper set up a bipod as the American spotted deployed the scope.

"Colonel, this is Assassin-actual, in position."

"Roger that Assassin, establish your scope cam so we can give our 'friends' a demonstration."

"Roger, establishing now."

The colonel connected the pad to the soldier out there and showed his point of view with the sniper.

"We have a connection, begin whenever you are ready. Remember, high rank leaders only, cease all fire on any regular troops. Try and take a few magicians as well if you can." And so it began.

"Got a contact, guy looks to be shouting orders, 30 degrees north." The Japanese soldier adjusted his aim until he came across a very important looking dude. "Target acquired."

A suppressed gunshot went off as the dude's head exploded the next second. It took a moment for the troops to realize what just happened and start panicking.

"Looks like we got them riled up, next target. Three, three, zero. In a tent with it's flap open." "Got him."

Another bullet was sent off as the unfortunate bastard's head exploded. "On target." "New contact direct north, he's running."

Nasuada and Orrin watched as yet another head exploded from seemingly nothing. "This is the work of a sniper." The colonel explained. "It's a weapon that uses a huge build up of pressure to shoot out a metal projectile at super high speeds, at great range."

They watched as the sights focused on another high ranking target and his head exploded. "So you fight your enemies from a distance? Where's the honor in a fight such as that?" Orrin questioned.

"Where we're from," The colonel answered. "there is no honor in warfare. Only death. We don't fight for glory or any of that meaningless nonsense. We fight to win and end wars."

"Got a possible magician, dude North, North-East. Got some voodoo robes on him." The magician had little time to react as a bullet was hurtled straight at him, punching through his neck and killing him. "Tango down."

"No new additional contacts on sight."

"Copy. Colonel this is Assassin-actual, no contacts on sight, we're pulling out."

"Roger solid copy. We'll get the welcome mat ready for you."

"Understood, Assassin-actual out." The two soldiers backed up and began packing their things before making the trek back to base.

Ayra had been watching the foriegn soldiers for a while. Just because Nasuada and Orrin trusted them for now doesn't mean she would. Though she was surprised to see quite a lot of women in their ranks, strong too as a small female human had beaten up a Varden soldier because he called her a dwarf.

"The fuck you lookin' at, huh!?" Shiro gave the same soldier a deadly look that made him flinch and jump back. "Yeah," She hissed. "that's what I thought."

Eragon watched from besides Saphira as the soldiers began setting up some sort of lack device on a short metal stand with legs. Slowly, they connected the two pieces as one guy sat on the ground behind it and pulled something that made a loud click.

_I don't like them. _Saphira informed her rider. _What about the dragons? You learn anything from them?_ Saphira took awhile before making a response. _They are very young, maybe a few days out of hatching. But they are nice to be around._ Eragon looked over at the white one which was sitting behind Kurata who was reading a manga. Eragon was confused as he seemed to be reading backwards.

The grey was currently walking around blind by a ballistic helmet it stole from it's rider. "There you are you troublesome little shit." Hicks said as he plucked it from it's head. It looked up at him as he reattached his helmet then but on a pair of ballistic sunglasses.

The two men that went out there returned as Nasuada, Orrin, and the Colonel exited the tent. "Yeah, we can give you a demonstration of our bigger guns another time soon." "Then we look forward to it Colonel."

Nasuada and Orris split ways from the colonel as he addressed the two troops that have returned. "Excellent job out there. Textbook style." The two men saluted. "Appreciated sir!" "Good, now get some rest while you can." He dismissed them as he walked up to one of the horses carriages with some sort of tall pole sticking out.

"Excuse me mister!" The colonel turned to see the boy with the elf ears. "May I help you?"

"If I may ask, are you the leader of this whole group with us?" He nodded. "Yes I'm their commanding officer. Why are you askin'?" The colonel responded.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you about two of your troops for a minute?" The colonel thought for a moment before giving his answer, "You got me, now start talking." Eragon began going over the two soldiers with the dragons and about the dragon rider thing which brought a lot of confusion, and doubt to the colonel.

"So, you're telling me that, two of my men, the ones with the two lizards," Eragon flinched as he heard Saphira growl from her spot. "are in this sort of bond, made by a pact between dragons and elves?" Eragon nodded. "And they are now part of these so called 'Dragon Riders' who were like peace keepers here, before some asshole we're against, wiped them out?" Again, Eragon nodded. "So, what does this have to do with me?" Eragon began going over what the two men told him of belonging to their government and asking if there was maybe a work around.

The colonel sighed. "I'm not the one you should be asking here." He said to Eragon's disappointment. "But I'll contact General Hazama to see if he can work something out." A bit of hope came to Eragon. "Until then kid, this dragon rider stuff, is a no go for them." Eragon nodded. "Very well, I await an answer." He turned to leave before, "Can I get their names at least?"

"The one wearing the same gear as me is Corporal Hicks, and the other is a Japanese dude, Sergeant Kurata." Eragon nodded before leaving.

_I hope you don't consider bringing those two to Du Weldenvarden._ Saphira said through their mental link. _You can't possibly hate them? Like me, they are also riders. We're kind of the same now. _Saphira blew smoke from her nostrils. _We are from this land, they are foriengn and come from another. They are not the same as you._ _At least give them a chance Saphira. _His dragon thought for a moment before responding. _We'll see. My opinion on them, hangs in the events that take place in the future._

A meow brought Kuwahara's attention to below him as a cat began rubbing against his boot. "Hmm, off for there to be a cat out here." He commented as Angela came over. "Oh he ain't no ordinary cat old fella." The 50 year old Japanese man looked up at the witch. "That werecat right there, can be a bit fierce sometimes." Kuwahara looked back down at the cat that was now headed over to Angela. "A werecat eh?"

* * *

Broddring camp…

The General looked around at the many dead commanders and magicians that were supposed to help in the assault. Now, they lay lifeless with huge holes in their heads or other areas of their body. "How could this have happened?!" He looked at one of the remaining commanders who shook his head. "We know not what could have caused this. But we believe it to be of another force we saw allied with the Varden."

"A new ally?" The general questioned. "How many have they brought?" The commander shook his head. "Only under a hundred were sighted by scouts. We believe them to be some kind of mercenaries."

The general growled angrily as he looked at their casualties. "When shall our messenger be ready?"

"We May send our response now sir."

"Good, we attack tomorrow by morning, ready the troops for battle!"

* * *

Varden camp, later…

"So what we have no support available?" The colonel asked through the radio. "Affirmative, all support is unavailable." General Hazama reporter. "But we just had an American and Korean General come through with some helicopters and a gunship. They're undergoing reassembly and should be ready by tomorrow."

"Got a contact approaching, single horse back."

"Do not engage, must be some messenger or something."

"Copy that, standing down."

The tanks adjusted their aim as a lone horse rider approached the camp, and came to a stop. Saphira haunted behind the coalition forces as Eragon saw the lone soldier. "By refusing King Galbatorix's generous terms of surrender, you chose death as your fate. No more shall we negotiate. The hand of friendship has turned into a fist of war! If any of you still regar-," He never finished as a pissed off Korean soldier shouted, "And since when is attacking our capital ever been a hand of friendship you piece of fucking shit!" He popped his knuckles in anger.

The envoy just produced a sack and revealed a severed head. "Tomorrow, you shall suffer the doom of your herald." He then tossed it towards the Varden camp,revealing it to be their envoy, or what was left of him. The colonel saw it as a war crime and wasn't having any of it.

"Someone shoot the bastard." He said into the radio.

Just as Saphira was about to roar out, a loud bang went off as a streak of light shot towards the enemy envoy, punching through his head and killing him. The stallion was frightened by the noise it began going wild before its rider's riders dead body slumped off as it ran off.

Everyone turned to the source of that shot to see the female Korean Ji-ju, holding a K2 rifle with a smoking barrel. Eragon looked at the smoking ending of the stick, realizing what just happened. Those weapons, have the ability to kill from range, and all these soldiers had one.

The ability to kill in such a way amazed him, yet also scared him as he realized how close they were for those being used against them. Saphira noticed. _I doubt those little light shooters can do much harm to me. _Eragon wasn't convinced as he looked at the siege weapons. Those must have a similar concept but more powerful.

Some of soldiers went up to the female Korean and held out a fist, which she softly punched in an admiring way, as if they were praising her on the shot.

"Alright people!" The colonel grabbed his troops' attention. "It seems our enemy was stupid enough to kindly warn us of their plans! Finish setting up everything and be ready for a fight by tomorrow! clear!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" The troops chanted all at once as they set to work.

Next day…

The sun had slowly risen over the blackened horizon as smoke clouded the sky. The Varden and Surdans were preparing for the battle, while the coalition forces were prepared the whole time. Ayra had to admit she was impressed to see the humans stay up all night, without looking tired. Well most of them anyway as some dozed off, often leading to them being woken in a rude manner by their comrades. It was a bit, amusing to say the least. One thing was for certain they were not like the average human.

Earlier, a large group of Urgals of the Bolvek tribe lead by Nar Garzhvog showed up, nearly erupting into a fight as the coalition had a not so friendly encounter with them before. It was settled as they showed no ill intentions and were against the empire as well, declaring they wanted Galbatorix's blood.

Hicks looked back at the Urgals from his position as he thought to himself, _Jeez, how many people did that dictator piss off?_

He felt a nudge on his arm as 'his dragon' was finishing a small mouse it found. "Can I help you?" _Worry._ He felt it's emotion as he rubbed it's head to try and calm it. "We'll be fine." He assured, then muttered, "Just gotta kill around a hundred thousand assholes."

"So your village was attacked by Urgals?" Nasuada questioned as Lelei brought the subject up. "Yes, this was when we met them," She said referring to the coalition. "We evacuated but the Urgal hoad caught up with us and began slaughtering our people. Many more would have died if those soldiers hadn't showed up." She looked at the Kull with a stink eye as he made his response, "That is none of my doing human. Another tribe I believe is responsible." Lelei was about to argue before a commotion interrupted them. The colonel entered as he looked at the leaders and commanders. "The enemy is preparing to move out."

* * *

FOB Main…

The sound of propellers engines deafened the area as two dozen helicopters of Korean AH-1s, American UH-60s, and Japanese AH-64s began their start up sequence. But the noisiest was of the AC-130J finishing up preparations, and two other smaller fix-winged aircraft.

"The strike group has just reported enemy engagement so expect to be going in guns blazing!" General Hazama informed the Korean General of the situation according to the last report from them. "Understood, we'll make sure we roll out the red carpet for our boys!" He yelled over the sound of the rotors. "Also be careful of your targets! Most of the Varden and Surdan forces will be engaging the enemy in close quarters combat!" "Duly noted!"

The helicopters began to take off one by another as they turned into a huge flock of aircraft. The refugees looked up in awe as the things flew over their heads. Somes soldiers hanging off the sides of the Blackhawks waved down at them as they waved back. What surprised them the most was when a creature the size of a dragon flew over their heads at incredible speed. Behind it, roared two smaller lesser beings but picked up more speed as they flew past the bigger one.

* * *

The Burning Plains…

The Broddring General looked out at the Varden camp as newcomers seemed to have taken residence with the rebels. "The time has come! For King Galbatorix!" He shouted as the men he commanded cheered. They continued to push forward as the Varden seemed to be inactive. Perhaps they caught them by surprise?

Most of the Varden commanders were outraged by the Colonel as he asked them to hold position for the moment. "This is preposterous!" Jörmundur argued, "Why should we sit back, while our enemy approaches!?" The colonel just took another puff from his cigar and turned to him. "Because we'll risk killing your troops if they engage the enemy."

"How?" The Varden commander asked. "How will you risk killing us?" The colonel didn't respond as he made a 'follow me' gesture.

Saphira was a bit grumpy as she and Eragon were told, by Nasuada to hold back, for the colonel had good reason. To her, it felt like he just wanted to annoy her. _That blasted human, what gives him every right?_ The colonel came into view as she let off a growl at him, getting no response. Behind him were some of the Varden commanders as they walked to where those two siege weapons were set up, along with Orrin and Nasuada who were waiting, along with the Kull leader.

Being curious, Eragon followed to see what was going on. Saphira followed, seeing nothing else to do. Eragon also saw Ayra, Orik, Angela and Solembum, as well as Fredric. A few Varden members were present as well, wanting to know what was going on.

"Colonel," Nasuada addressed the American. "I hope you have a good reason for this." The colonel just blew a puff from his cigar into the air as he gave an assuring smile.

"Hyeon!" He called you the Korean artillery commander who saluted. "Reporting sir!" "Tell the boys to prepare to fire." The commander put his hand down, "Yes sir!" And rushed to tell the crews.

"Now," He turned to his 'audience' who were wanting answers. "You all are wondering why I requested you all to hold back. Well these," He gestured towards the K9 mobile artillerys. "are the reason." He then picked up a tablet that displayed the feed from one of the two Reapers. "Artillery, stand by for targeting."

Using a laser designator mounted on the camera of the drone, coordinates were put in as the cannon began to adjust to hit the target. The colonel adjusted the laser onto a catapult being towed and stopped on it. Using another control he confirmed the target and it happened.

A loud boom went off as dust kicked up everywhere. "Cough! Cough! What kind of nonsense is this?!" Orik bellowed as the Colonel just pointed at the enemy formation.

A loud whistle caught the soldiers' attention as they stopped in their tracks, trying to find the noise. Then came an explosion that destroyed one of their siege engines, and the men around it. Another whistle was heard, followed by another explosion that destroyed a ballista.

Most of the Varden and Surdans were impressed by what just happened. Now realizing they could have been victims by being out there. The colonel handed the pad to a Korean officer who began giving orders. "We won't be able to keep that up, so make sure your men are ready to charge into battle once we tell you it's safe."

* * *

The Broddring General watched in horror as the ground erupted beneath his troop formation as siege weapons were wrecked by explosions. "Impossible! Are the plains erupting around us?" The ground continued to explode as more men screamed in agony of their final moments.

* * *

Saphira watched as another one of those flying things sailed over them, though different from the one that bested her. It's small eye looking things switched around under its head like an owl as it tracked the enemy ahead of them. _How can such a thing fly?_ She thought to herself as the thing didn't even flap its wings once. Her focus was brought out as she felt something touch her tail. Looking back was the two young dragons looking up at her.

She made a nice toothy smile on her maw as the two began to wrestle each other playfully. She could tell that the grey was a female, and the white was a male. She looked around the foriegn humans for the two riders and she found them. Both holding out those black sticks that kill from a distance.

Mortars and .50cal began firing on the Empire as they got close, only to be cut down by a hell storm of bullets and explosions.

From a distance, several winged figures began approaching from the Broddring side. Hicks spotted them and reported it. "Colonel be advised, unknown air contacts approaching from the enemy side!"

One of the UAVs managed to maneuver and gain a good visual on them, while making an artillery piece unable to fire indirectly. More of those winged creatures sighted during the attack on Seoul. "Confirmed hostiles, use the stingers to take them out."

"Copy. Get the stingers!" Hicks called out to some troops who pulled out some of the weapons from a Humvee.

Eragon looked at the flying creatures and noticed their features matched the description of something that made his bones chill. Lethrblaka. He relayed it to Saphira who was in a state of fear and anger of the things. Anger because those things killed dragons, bringing her kind to near extinction, and fear because there were so many of them.

Eragon ran up the Colonel and informed him of the lethrblaka and the ra'zac. "Yeah we noticed them, we'll deal with them easily." The colonel responded flatly. Eragon remained silent as he saw several soldiers bring out metal tubes with a box on it's side, aiming at the lethrblaka.

"Good!?"

"Backside clear!"

The missile popped out and kicked it's thruster on as it homed in on one of the targets. Eragon watched as the projectile seemed to guide itself on one of the lethrblaka. It even changed its course to avoid getting hit, but it was useless as the missile adjusted it's trajectory too and hit. It didn't kill it, but it's left wing was ruined and made useless as it began to fall to its death.

The others screeched furiously as they advanced on the Varden camp. Two however intercepted the two UAVs, forcing their operators to disengage and take evasive action, making the artillery ineffective.

"Those damn beast are now screwing with our drones." The colonel informed Nasuada and Orrin. "Tell your men, your clear to attack the enemy. We'll offer any cover we can." Another missile shot up at the lethrblaka and downed another as it plummeted to the disarrayed Broddring army.

The tank engines started as the Varden and Urgals around jumped at the constant loud noise they produced. The Varden and Surdan leaders stood with the Kull as they rallied their forces. Eragon mounted on Saphira as they both took to the sky. _We need to be careful of the lethrblaka._ He said through their mental link. _Those soldiers seem to have them under control._ She had to admit, she was grateful that they were killing off those things with their wonder weapons of some sort. Below, the Varden and Urgals began to march forwards to take the fight to their enemy. As well as those other siege weapons the foreigners brought.

The clatter of tank treads and roaring of engines was among the sounds of marching as the tanks adjusted their aim to pick out a target. One of the type-10s fired it's main gun as several enemy soldiers were killed in an explosion from the impacting shell. The M1A2 SEPv2 began to let loose with it's coaxial and remote .50cal as it pumped lead into any nearby targets. A magician attempted to kill it with fire, only to see it unscaved and pissed off as it fired a shell at him in retaliation.

Tanks came to a dead stop as they went no further, letting the army surrounding them attack those in front. The two armies then clashed as the tanks fired at hostiles around the perimeters, trying to keep the heat off their new allies as much as possible.

The two K21s and two Humvees pulled up as several coalition soldiers disembarked to engaged the enemy with bayonets in their guns. The 3rd Recon was among them. "Remember check your targets and keep dist-," Before Itami could finish, Kuribayashi made a warcry as she began charging like a madman. "ALLRIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"Sigh, what a dumbass." Itami muttered. "Make sure she doesn't get herself killed!" "ROGER!"

Loud bangs went off as the modern soldiers began to fire upon the Broddring with their guns. Streaks of light tore through their ranks with ease as their armor offered little to no protection against bullets. A urgal cut down an enemy soldier as it made a war cry after. Distracted, another soldier charged from behind seeing this as an opportunity. Before his sword could strike pain came to his chest as a bayonet cut clean through his armor, into his heart. Shiro looked up at her opponent before pulling her gun back, lettin grey body drop. The urgal noticed and she made a nod as she shot at a couple of others approaching.

The two began fighting back to back as the urgal began cutting at any who got too close as the Japanese female shot at any from range. She spotted a magician about to come up with a spell but she shot him before he could finish. Two approached from her side and her gun clicked dry.

Going on the aggressive she charged at them and stabbed one of them, dodging a swing from the other and blocked another swing with her gun, causing her bayonet to break off. The two locked into position before she pulled out her side arm and unloaded bullet into his chest, killing him. She then noticed her bayonet was gone. "Aw crap!" She just managed to roll out of the way of another swing from another soldier before he was slashed by the urgal she fought besides.

Loading a fresh mag into her weapon she made a thumbs up at the urgal who looked confused by the gesture.

Hicks managed to find an outcrop he used as cover as a volley of arrows were fired on his location. A single one bounced off his helmet harmlessly as he came out of cover and fired upon them. Two Americans along with three JSDF were taking cover in a trench they found. One of the Americans peeked over with a shotgun and blasted a soldier who came too close.

Nasuada observes the tactics of the two forces. Her and Orrin's forces stayed in the open area exposed to the enemy, while the coalition forces moved from cover to cover, making it harder for Galbatorix's soldiers to strike at, while they were wiped by the coalition's ar superior weaponry.

Fire rained upon an approaching group of soldiers as A blue dragon flew above them. Eragon took aim at a magician with his new bow and managed to strike him in the head. So far, almost all of the enemy magicians were gone. Something was off however, none of the archers dared to fire at him. He managed to tear into the mind of the last spellcaster before he commuted suicide. _...ordered not to kill you or the dragon…not to kill you or the dragon._

The thought ran through Eragon's head before he realized that Galbatorix must want them alive. _But why? We've made it clear we support the Varden._

Lost in thought, a lethrblaka began to sneak up on them from the dark clouds. By the time either of them noticed, it was already within striking distance. Trying to turn, Saphira opened her mouth to try and blast it with fire, but before that could happen, blood began to spit out as over a hundred streaks of light tore through it. Leaving them surprised.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!

The loud sound almost made their hearing go into just ringing, as their ears in pain, they almost didn't notice something fly past them at high speed. After recovering, they saw it. A grey body with long straight wings with two large cylinders on it flanks with what looked like a sort of tail fins. Another one similar flew by as it's head showed a face with really sharp teeth, two long fangs protruding from its lower jaw with a black small cylinder between. However, it looked painted, and it's head was transparent, showing a humanoid figure in some sort of mask who looked at them before it passed by with a ferocious whining sound.

The sound caught the attention of the soldiers on the ground, the coalition knew it well as they looked up to see two A-10s fly over.

"Colonel, this is Striker-31 and Stiker-32 on station to provide CAS." The radio chirped as the American made a grin. "Loud and clear, target the enemy force on the outskirts, avoid the engagement area for you Amy take out a few friendlies."

"Striker-31 good copy, CAS inbound."

The two jets circled around as they lined up on the Broddring forces who watched in mixed emotions of the aircraft racing after them. Smoke emitted from their chins as the ground began to be bombarded by 30mm bullets. Followed with that terrifying sound.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!

BRRRRRRT!

Many of the coalition forces made time to cheat out at the two birds as they began doing their job. The last lethrblaka was distracted by the two birds. It didn't notice the missile screaming towards it before it was too late. Said missile didn't come from the ground, but from the sky as the two MQ-9 Reapers returned from the clouds and began to circle the battle. Using the arsenal they were given, they both released a Hellfire that streamed towards the enemy troops.

The Broddring General watched as the two objects impacted on his troops, causing a huge explosion. "Wh-What kind of power is this?" He watched helplessly as his troops stood no chance against this enemy.

Orik watched as Saphira landed among the mass of friendly troops and Eragon jumped off, drawing zar'roc as he swiped at a charging soldier. Saphira breathes fire at a large mass approaching them as they slowly burn to their deaths.

"Aten incoming!" He heard a coalition soldier shout. What was an 'Aten'?

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!

His question was answered as one of those birds flew over after wasting more of Galbatorix's army with it's weapon. That must be an Aten.

"Gotta love the air support those things can bring eh!" He heard from behind him the American named Hicks call out. "What kind of creature," Eragon pointed at one of the birds. "are those things?"

The corporal chuckled as he began to answer the rider. "They ain't no creature, nor are they alive. Those are war machines built to fly!"

BRRRRRRRRT! BBRRRRRRRBRRRRRRBRRRT!

One of them completed another gun run as it pulled up preparing for another, and it's last strike.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTrrrrrrrrrrr!

The gun continued to spin but didn't shoot as it ran out of ammo. "Strike-31 this is Striker-32 out of ammo. RTBing." "Strike-31 to Striker-32 solid copy. I'm almost dry myself. See you at the base." "Copy that, pulling out."

One of the two began to break off while dumping flares and flew back to base, having served its purpose for as long as possible.

"Where's it going?" Eragon asked as it seemed to be running away. "Probably out of ammo!" Hicks answered. "Must have used it all up so now it can't attack the enemy!"

The Varden leaders watched the metal bird fly away into the distance as the other followed behind it.

Nasuada had really underestimated them. They really had power. Absolute power at their hands. "Colonel be advised, Deathbringer-12 in the air above, the rest of the Calvary is not far behind." She heard from the colonels black box he used to hear and send messages to and from his troops. "Good copy, stay clear near friendly forces within the engagement area." He responded as he looked up to see an AC-130 flying over the battle just above the drones.

"Crew engage all enemies clear of friendly forces! Weapons free, go loud!"

At once, the 25mm, 40mm, and 105mm opened up. The Broddring soldiers were decimated as streaks of light rained down from above from some sort of dragon sized creature.

Eragon looked up at the thing. In size comparison, it was probably as big as Saphira, if not bigger than her. _And I thought I was the strongest being here, _He heard from her. _but these, they make me feel so, small._ She admitted as it made the ground explode with streaks of light.

"Colonel be advised we have a new group of unknown contacts approaching." The gunship reported as it sent it's feed to the Colonels pad. "Familiar to you?" He asked Nasuada as he showed her. Her eyes widened as in zoomed in. "It's the dwarves, they have arrived to help us!" The colonel nodded as he gave orders. "All units be advised, new contacts approaching are friendly, do not fire. I repeat, do not fire upon."

The gun crew disengaged and continued their work on the enemy which was now down to around forty thousand.

King Hrothgar looked up at the massive creature as it rained fire and death from above against the Empire. He was confused as it seems another force has joined in with the Varden and began to dwindle the Empires numbers. He seemed to have missed a lot of the battle.

A trumpet sounded from the East as the dwarves made themselves visible and began charging into the fight. "THE DWARVES ARE HERE! NOW WE SHALL FINISH THEM OFF!" Orrin shouted as they're chances of victory have now increased again.

Eragon climbed atop of Saphira as he saw them approach. Leading them was King Hrothgar. The dwarf king saw Eragon and Saphira and raised his ancient war hammer Volund in greeting. In response, Eragon yelled at the top of his lungs returning the gesture.

"What did you see?" Cried Orik. "Take heart that Hrothgar is here! As well as almost every single dwarf behind him!"

"Friends of yours?" Kurata asked as he fired away with his battle rifle. "Yes, he's our friend!" Eragon responded as an arrow whizzed by his head. "Boy, this is becoming quite a party!" Kurata said as he cut down an approaching enemy with his bayonet.

Just as Eragon was about to charge forward with the Varden, a soldier cried out, "A ship! A ship approaches from the Jiet River!"

"Gunfighter-11 to 16, we're approaching the target area."

"Good copy. Angels, Hunters, be advised we're approaching the target area."

"Angel-23, copy."

A large squadron of AH-1s, AH-64, and UH-60s flew in organized formation as they came across the Burning Plains. Several soldiers sat waiting in the Blackhawks for deployment.

"General, we're approaching the target area!"

The Korean General nodded at the American pilot. "Good, start playing the music, let's make some noise!"

**Play: Ride of the Valkyries–Apocalypse Now**

The speakers mounted on the sides of the choppers began to blast out it's music as the soldiers began final checks on their weapons before dropping in.

"What hell are you doing sitting on your helmet?"

"I wanna hold on to my testicles thank you!"

Gunfire and the sound of metal clashing was the only thing that could be heard from the surrounding area as the dwarves joined in the fight, now getting familiar with their new allies.

Then the sound of music caused a momentary pause as the combatants looked around for the source. Then the Cavalry arrived. Several Apaches began raining hell with rockets as the Cobras let loose with mini gun fire.

"All units we have multiple targets on sight, engage at will, but keep distance from allied forces."

Some of the Varden took a moment to look up at the flying objects as they rained fire from above, all the while playing some kind of music. A huge wind picked up near them as they watched some fly low to the ground and deploy more foriegn soldiers from ropes. Orrin watched in awe as an Apache began clearing up the area around his troops, relieving the tension on them.

Nasuada watched from the distance beside the colonel as the flying marvels began wiping out huge numbers quickly. This was no ordinary kingdom, this was a kingdom of capabilities far more than anything anyone thought possible.

Moral finally broke for the enemy soldiers as they realized they had no chance at any victory. "RETREAT!" Several men began to run as the General shouted at them angrily. "FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARDS!" Minigun fire from one of the Blackhawks cut him down before he could say more.

"Colonel, enemy forces are in retreat sir!"

"Cut them off, give them the chance to surrender and prepare to take POWs."

"Yes sir!"

Explosions made the retreating soldiers come to a complete stop as the helicopters flew over and held position in front of them.

The music came to a stop as a new voice sounded. "Attention enemy force! If you surrender now we will not attack! I repeat, if you surrender now we will not attack!"

Eragon watched the flying machines from atop of Saphira, wondering what was going on. Then, the Empire soldiers began to drop their weapons and hold their hands over their heads. _They're surrendering. At least they're merciful._

Several soldiers began to repel from the Blackhawks with rifles aimed and approaching their captives. Victory had been achieved, and it was an easy win.

* * *

From the distance, two lone figures studied the area as the army they were to support, had fallen to a new combatant. _Galbatorix will not be pleased by this. There's nothing more we can do, attacking could be suicide. Let's us leave quickly, before we're spotted._


End file.
